Maria Hill Story
by Rubyrach11
Summary: Deputy Director Maria Hill of the international Spy organisation SHIELD seems to be one complicated woman this is her story one filled with friendship, love and drama. She has a secret one she is keeping from SHIELD what happens when it is revealed?
1. Chapter 1

MARIA HILL chapter 1

 **AN: Hello there this is my new story tell me what you think?**

Maria walked through the halls of the Triskelion annoyed she had just finished a briefing with the strike team echo the mission was a success but there was heat on SHIELD for property damage Maria managed to calm down the cities law enforcement only just. She now had a headache as she made her way to her office no doubt a pile of paperwork would be waiting for her, it only felt like she sat down when her phone went off indicating a text from Nick, demanding her presence in his office. She sighed before making her way up to his office. As she got closer she heard voices coming through the open door she exhaled deeply as she recognised the voice. She entered the room closing the door behind her glaring at Stark as he made her presence known.

"Now that the Ice Queen is here you want to tell us what the meeting is about." He commented receiving a glare from her and a scolding from Steve who smiled warmly at her she gave him a small nod in return. Natasha looked up from the chair she was sitting on and smiled at her. Nick got right to the details. Stating he had Maria now as the Avengers handler this raised Maria's eyebrow in a questioning manner he shrugged her off.

"You brought us all in here to tell us that. You could have texted us that or sent an email." Tony remarks

"I like to do things face to face. I'm old fashioned that way." Nick replied

"Hm." Tony grumbled

"Well with that said get the hell out of my office." Nick stated

Natasha nimbly got up out of the chair and moved over to Maria before any of the others.

"We still on for tonight?" She asked this grabbed both Steve and Tony's attention.

"Wouldn't miss it."

"Good Clint and I will be there."

"We will be where?" Clint asked coming over to the group followed by Bruce.

"Tonight."

"Oh yes I've been looking forward to this all week."

"Trust me that feeling is mutual."

"Cool so we will see you there out front." Natasha stated leaving the room with Clint leaving Maria with the other three avengers minus Thor looking at her expectantly she sighed before leaving the room not saying another word if she wanted to be done for tonight she would have to finish off some paperwork although Nick knew she would be leaving. He knew where she would be and not to disturb her unless there was another alien invasion. She heard footsteps coming up behind her

"Captain Rodgers what can I do for you?" Maria asked turning to him.

"I wanted to congratulate you and tell you not to worry about Tony the others and I will keep him in line."

"I wasn't worried but thank you."

"I had fun the other night."

"Me too." Maria replied giving him a small smile

"Would you like to go again?" he asked now very nervous.

"Sure. I'm busy tonight and for the rest of the week. I'm free Sunday."

"OK good. I will pick you up..."

"How about I meet you there." Maria interrupted giving him a reassuring smile when she noticed his confusion.

"Um alright then I will see you there at 7." He stood there and watched her leave disappearing from his view and he could no longer hear her.

Maria breezed through her paperwork as the day wore on she was looking forward to tonight and was glad her friends were coming. Tonight was going to be a special night. Maria exited the Triskelion heading home. She was on time which she was surprised at but didn't waste. She made it home to get changed before leaving again she drove to a familiar place and was lucky enough to find a park in the busy car park. She made her way to the stairs and smiled at her friends that were waiting for her. Along with Nat and Clint were Mel and Phil who smiled at her.

"They in there?"

"Yes I just left them. Sam was nervous but Alexa seemed to be calming her. They will be happy you are here." Phil replied as they walked into the auditorium where countless other people were coming for the Weitfiel Heights annual talent show. They sat down as the lights dimmed meaning it was about to begin.

"They are going to be on second." Phil added

"Does that mean we have to sit through the rest?" Clint asked receiving an elbow to the cut from Nat. "I was only asking." He stated back while rubbing his ribs.

The first act was decent enough they seemed nice as they ended up doing a dance routine. The Mc came out to talk for a short while as they set up behind the curtain. But when the curtain was pulled back revealed a band on stage which has the audience clapping the lead singer in the centre introduced them as the Mi5fits. But Maria's focus was on the brunette lead guitarist who was watching him instead of the crowd. That was when the drummer started the beat and they were off rocking hard playing an original song. It didn't seem that long until the song was finished and the crowd was applauding them. Throughout the performance Clint was bobbing his head and Maria had a smile plastered on her face. The rest of the show went by rather fast. They had some singers a magician and a kid doing something that Maria could not describe but it seemed painful. The results were in and it was down to the top three; in third place Mike the magnificent (the magician), in 2nd place Amanda (contemporary dancer). And in first place the Mi5fits. They came out and were allowed to play another song. Maria waited in the foyer with the others as people left picking up their kids and moving on.

"They were really good." Natasha commented as they waited for the reason they were there to arrive.

"They'd been practising that piece for a month." Maria replied nodding as she scanned through the crowds. Her smile reappeared as two familiar faces headed their way one carrying a guitar case. Her smile turned into a full out grin when she embraced the child kissing her on the head. As the child stepped back Maria signed to her.

'Congratulation Sam, I am so proud of you.'

"You came." The other girl stated going in for a hug.

"I said I was going to come." Maria replied watching as Sam ended up hugging Phil and Nat and was signing to Clint. "How was your day Lexa?" Maria asked the one hugging her

"Good, helping the band prep for tonight."

"How was your game?"

"It was only practise, the game isn't until tomorrow." Alexa said as they left the school grounds heading to the car. She then went over to May and began talking to her in Chinese. Sam came back over to her.

"Mum are we going to Jenny's?" She asked out loud while signing at the same time.

"Of course." Maria replied as she watched the others say their goodbyes. May gave her a nod before she left taking Coulson back as they had to get back to the plane. Nat and Clint knew that Maria was wanting some alone time with her kids so they excused themselves promising they would catch up another night. So Maria Alexa and Sam headed to Jenny's diner to get a hot chocolate and pie as promised.

Maria led them into the diner where they sat down in a both, Maria sitting across from them. Watching both her girls and couldn't stop the smile from forming on her lips again. They talked catching up on their day and the upcoming weekend. After their promised pie they went home. When Maria entered she placed her bag on the table pulling out her phone she saw a message from Nick and Steve. She opened up the message from Nick and smiled at the message for her kids she passed on his congratulations then opened up the message from Steve.

"Mum settle this argument for us."

"Yes?" Maria asked looking up to see both Alexa and Sam watching her, Sam looks frustrated while Alexa looked annoyed.

"Sam was saying that this weekend she said she didn't want to come with me to the arcade a group of us were going. Mum say she has to come. Last weekend was her choice this weekend is mine."

'We don't have to do everything together. Last weekend you turned down going to the movies for me. You go to the arcade I don't need a babysitter.'

"Sam..."Maria began but was interrupted

'No you and Alexa treat me like I'm made of glass I assure you I am not. Al you can have a life without needing to be my translator. I am not a baby.'

"Sam where is this coming from?" Maria asked while signing at her, she saw the look in her eyes but then saw her sigh in defeat.

'I'm tired. Goodnight.' Sam said before turning around and disappearing into her room promptly taking out her hearing aids.

The next day Maria walked to her office still thinking about Sam's attitude the previous night. She walked into the elevator nodding to an agent in greeting she waited for the lift. When she reached her office all thoughts of her kids disappeared as she noticed tension coming from the senior agents. She checks her phone to see she is needed in room 34 now so makes her way there into a chaotic mission the analysts on this were hitting a wall and the team in the field needs assistance. It took her most of the day to sort out the mission and when she finally returned to her office she sighed in relief. Picking up the file on top of her desk she began to make her way through it. By the time she was finished it was time to leave for Alexa's game. When she got to her car she placed her lap top in the back and felt a presence behind her and reached for her weapon.

"Relax it's just me." Natasha stated moving up behind her and hopping into the car. Maria climbed in and looked at her questioningly. "Hey I'm here for you." She said Maria nodded and drove off. She didn't see Steve who had arrived at the garage seconds after she drove off.

"Can you do me a favour?" Maria asked glancing at her before retuning her attention to the road.

"Ask?" Natasha turned to look at her and noticed her worried expression

"Talk to Sam, I think something's bothering her and she won't talk to me." Maria stated thinking back to the conversation she had last night and her attempt at talking with her afterwards failed she stuck to ignoring her and this morning she pretended it never happened.

"Ok. But you know she prefers Phil."

"Yes but he and his team are off on a case. She looks up to you and respects you."

"She does you too."

"I'm her mum. She won't talk to me on this."

"I'll talk to her."

"Thank you." Maria replied returning to silence as she made her way to Weitfiel heights soccer field when they arrived they made their way to the crowd that was heading towards the bleachers. Maria was surprised that they bet Sam there. She became slightly concerned when the teams had made their way to the field and still no sign of her, she pulled out her phone but Natasha stopped her pointing out the individual who was making her way towards them. She seemed focused on her task expertly walking around people until she reached them. She smiled at Nat and gave her a hug, nodding her head to Maria she sat down beside Natasha and focused on the game that was about to begin. Maria and Natasha had a silent conversation with their eyes, Natasha nodded and tapped Sam on the shoulder getting her attention.

"Everything ok?" she asked but signed it at the same time even though she knew Sam could read her lips.

'Fine. Look Al has the ball.' Sam signed back, which Natasha found strange because Sam usually vocalised her points when talking with her. Sam's attention returned to the game, so did Natasha's. The game was 40 minutes long and in that time Maria was very proud of Alexa, she yelled her encouragement like any other parent in the stands and when the opposition made a foul and Alexa got hurt Maria was standing up looking murderous at the kid that hurt her daughter. Natasha had to put her hand on her shoulder to stop her from marching down onto the field. In the end Weitfiel had won by one point, Alexa seemed fine as she continued on in the game, but Maria knew her leg hurt. After the game Natasha came with them to get ice cream and came back to their apartment to watch a movie. Sam excused herself deciding not to watch the movie and spent the afternoon in her room. Before Natasha left she went in and had a talk with Sam but didn't tell her what was bothering her. Alexa and Maria had a good catch up, and once again Alexa asked if Natasha could take her to meet Thor but was declined again by her mother.


	2. Chapter 2

Maria Hill chapter 2

By the time Saturday rolled around Maria stormed her way through the halls, she was furious, the rest of the week she noticed that Sam was pushing her but last night she really did it, so much so that she tried walking out of the apartment, but got turned around and sent to her room. So when Nick came into her office looking concerned she sighed before giving him her undivided attention.

"We've been hacked." He stated

"By Who?" Maria asked and she saw his expression change to one she has not seen before. He handed her a file and she read over it. "This can't be right."

"I had it checked twice." He replied

"I'll handle this." She replied

"I could talk to her."

"No it's fine I will talk to her. Can I?"

"Yes. Take as long as you need." He replied and watched as she got her things and left shaking his head before returning to his office.

Maria drove home thinking on what to say, she called Alexa on her way to the car and she said Sam was with her at home in her room. So when she walked inside and told Bobbie who was doing her a favour on her day off that she could go. Alexa looked up from her books on the table. She saw her mum's expression and quickly thought over everything she had done but sighed in relief when she saw her head towards Sam's room. She knocked on the door (In this case flicked the light switch next to the door to indicate someone was coming in) she found Sam at her desk with blueprints all around her and lap top on top of those.

'Mum what are you doing back?' she signed. Maria noted that since Tuesday night after the talent show she had not verbally said anything.

'You have anything you want to tell me?' Maria signed back, Sam studied her carefully before shaking her head. 'Sam you have got to talk to me. What is going on?'

'Nothing, I'm fine. I am working on some designs.' Sam indicated her lap top Maria saw that was all she was going to say.

'You want to tell me why you were hacking SHIELD?' She asked growing serious.

'I didn't.'

'Sam you know how I feel about lying.' Maria noticed Sam look at her with determination.

'Lying? Lying… your job is to lie.'

'Sam.'

'No. don't Sam me.' She stood up anger in her eyes as well as tears.

'Tell me what is going on.' Maria asked taking a breath

'Now you care. You're hardly ever home, why should you care what I do now.' Sam signed to her and if felt like a slap to the face. She stood there staring at her daughter too shocked to comprehend on what to say next. That was when she saw it, on her screen code. She was hacking something else and when Maria moved over to the computer Sam tried to stop her.

'You're hacking right now. You know this is wrong. What are you doing Sam?'

'Nothing just drop it.' Sam said back peddling out of the hack and closing her computer she went to move around her mum but was stopped.

'Where do you think you're going?'

'Out.'

'Oh no sweetie you wanted to be treated like any other teen you are, you're grounded. Hand it over.' Maria signed and saw shock spread over Sam's expression she stepped back holding her laptop closer to her. 'Sam.'

'No!'

"1, 2, 3…don't make me get to five." She watched as Sam calculated her odds and sigh, she handed her laptop over and returned to her bed. 'Sam…' but Sam had turned her back to her and promptly began to ignore her. Maria sighed and left the room placing Sam's laptop in the drawer in the lounge. "Alexa, Sam is grounded don't let her use your laptop."

"What did she do?" Alexa asked moving over to the kitchen to get something to eat.

"That is between her and me. Bobbie will be back in five are you going to be alright or do I need to wait here. Bobbie knows Sam can't go out but if you wanted me to drop you off at one of your friends?" Maria asked

"No it's fine, you should get back to work." Alexa replied and Maria went over to her and kissed her on the forehead.

"How's the leg?"

"Fine. See you tonight." Alexa replied hugging her mother then watched her as she made her way to the door.

Maria left returning to her car to go back to work and talk to Nick maybe Coulson if she could get him in private. Nick looked up from one of his many file to see his deputy walk into his office and sit on his couch, he sighed before moving over to her ignoring the work load.

"Everything alright?" he asked she gave him the 'are you kidding me look' he shrugged and waited for her to tell him what was wrong.

"I don't know what to do, I thought everything was good but lately she's been different."

"Different how?" he asked

"I don't know closed off more. She has been spending way too much time alone. I'm worried." She said looking at him causing him to sigh as he thought. Truthfully he felt more close to Alexa than Sam but he cared for them both and Maria. He was there when they were born and watched them grow up he stayed with Maria at the hospital when Sam got sick and helped them adjust to her becoming deaf.

"Has anything changed at school?" he asked, Maria had thought of that but had asked Alexa and her friends they all said everything was fine. Her grades are good and she loves spending time with the band. She was stumped as to why she was acting out.

"I asked Alexa and talked with her friends everything seems fine at school albeit Sam seems quieter."

"I can talk to her."

"No its fine if it gets worse I will call you. Right I better get back to it." Maria said standing up.

"Maria…you have people who want to help." Nick said gently Maria nodded and gave him a small smile before her face went blank and she pulled up her mask. The mask of a deputy director of an international spy organisation.


	3. Chapter 3

Maria Hill chapter 3

 **AN: Hey there here is the next chapter tell me what you think?**

 **Chapter 3**

Maria was in her office when her computer flashed she turned to it and saw a message from Victoria asking if they were still on for the girl's birthday. She replied yes, then turned to see a photo of Izzy and Vic in the kitchen practising what she thought was supposed to be a pie. This made her smile as she watched the photo erase itself. She looked at her phone and sighed picking it up she hit 2 on speed dial.

"Yes?"

"Hey Mel."

"Ria everything alright?"

"Yes…No, when do you get back?"

"Our missions just wrapped up we will be heading back to base."

"Good is Phil in his office."

"Yes, he might be talking with Skye though."

"That's fine I will call him as I need an update anyway. I will see you when you get back." Maria said hanging up her phone and changing direction so she was facing the computer she dialled Phil for a conference call. He answered, turned out to be alone and he smiled at her giving her a nod in greeting.

"Coulson."

"Hill." He replied just as formally she tapped a few keys and saw they were now on an even more secure line she saw Coulson smile. "What can I do for you?" he asked

"I called for an update." She replied and noticed him raise an eyebrow at her. "What I did, plus when you get back I'm giving you and your team a break. Say a week of down time." She replied he seemed surprised but didn't say anything.

"I will pass on the message." He finally replied, she nodded then sighed he waited to see if she would say anything else but she didn't, she then turned on the 'Commander' expression and he began his debrief. 20 minutes later there was a knock on her door, and in walked Natasha with Clint. They made themselves at home on her couch which caused her to move over to them, they waited in silence. Natasha had informed Clint of what was going on. Natasha had been over at her place yesterday and Sam remained quiet, she had tried to get her laptop hoping that Natasha didn't know but she did. Natasha had informed Maria that she had stayed in her room working on some blueprints.

"We have finished for the day, we were going to head back to the tower but Tony has been moody lately so we are going to yours instead." Clint stated

"You want a moody teenager over a moody Tony?" Maria asked

"Yes." He replied without hesitation.

"Why is Tony moody?"

"Somebody hacked his servers, they didn't take anything but he couldn't back track them. He has no idea who it was. He doesn't like being bested." Natasha replied

"Yeah I would appreciate that, I have been called into a meeting that I wasn't originally supposed to, I don't know how long I'm going to be here for." Maria replied and couldn't stop her mind returning to what Sam had told her earlier in the day in anger.

"You alright?" Natasha asked

"Yes."

"Okay don't worry about it we will look after them." Natasha stated getting up. Maria's day wore on and the meeting she was told to go to that was painful. She now moved towards her car when she was stopped by Steve. Maria looked up at him and smiled, he returned the smile but she saw a look in his eyes, she didn't know what it was.

"Everything alright?" she asked him.

"Yes, I was about to ask you the same thing." He replied

"I'm fine, it's just been a long week is all." Maria replied looking at him, he nodded his understanding and watched as she once again walked away from him, she didn't see his frown as he watched her leave. He was hoping Tony was wrong, but maybe what Tony was saying wasn't exactly wrong. Tony had found out about their date and made it his mission to give him hell, but lately Maria has blown him off the last couple of times and seems distant. Tony had jokingly said maybe she was seeing someone else he knew Tony was messing with him but what if he was right?

Maria made it home in time for dinner, she had been told Clint was making his famous spaghetti and meatballs. So when she entered her home the smell of pasta and meat made her stomach rumble. Alexa was on the couch with Natasha they were playing a game of chess, Alexa looked up and smiled at her she looked around and saw Clint was in the kitchen and he nodded towards Sam's bedroom indicating she was in there. Maria nodded and went over leaning over the couch and placing a kiss on Alexa's forehead, her leg was on a cushion with an icepack on it. Ever since her game her leg had been giving her trouble, she had a doctor look over it there was minor damage to the tendon and it depended on how it was in a week will decide if she needed surgery on it. Alexa looked horrified at the prospect of needing an operation for her leg, especially when he told her it meant no more soccer for this year. But Maria noticed that Alexa held it together, she knew it was because of Sam's behaviour, Alexa had confided in her that she was getting worried about her sister. Usually the two of them were inseparable but like Maria Sam has been pushing Alexa away. Maria moved over to Sam's room, the door was open so she walked in and found Sam asleep on the bed. Maria went over to her and woke her up. Sam looked at her groggily and rubbed the sleep away sitting up, Maria signed to her when she was looking.

'Are you alright?' she asked noting the heat coming off her, Sam looked at her blinked a couple of times before waving her concern away.

'Just tired.' Sam replied.

'Dinner, you need to come and eat.' Maria said and was relieved when Sam nodded her head she got off the bed. Maria noted that it took her a couple of seconds to steady herself, she didn't know if it was because she just woke up or if it meant something else more concerning. Together they entered the lounge to see Clint had set the table and both Natasha and Alexa already were sitting there. Clint smiled at Sam who returned it but only slightly forced. They sat in silence as they ate, Maria saw that Sam ate a little but was mainly rolling a meatball around on her plate.

'Hey, is something wrong with my cooking?' Clint signed to her after getting her attention.

'Sorry, just tired.' She replied. Natasha and Alexa continued on a conversation they had started earlier and that seemed to lighten the mood. Clint wasn't a good cook, Natasha had made that very clear except for his special dish, spaghetti and meatballs as if he was Italian. It was his one pride and joy when in the kitchen. Clint caught Maria's attention and she knew what he was asking, it was a question she had been asking for two days now, but she didn't have an answer. She shrugged and made the gesture that she was working on it. As they finished Maria helped clean up with Sam's help much to her surprise. When they were alone in the kitchen Sam turned to her and made the gesture she wanted her attention. Maria stopped what she was doing and indicated for her to continue.

'Mum, I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said earlier.' She said

'Sam what's going on?' she asked knowing by doing so she may shut down or lash out again, but she saw her sigh and shrug.

'I don't know…I can't tell you.' she replied looking down, when Maria got her to look back at her she continued on.

'Why?'

'Because you will get mad…I'm handling it.'

'Handling what?' Maria asked and that was when she saw it, in Sam's eyes she knew exactly what was going on. 'Sam who?'

'Mum please, I'm handling it…You and Lexa don't need to fight my battles.'

'Who? Is it someone at school? Do I know them?'

'Mum! This is why I didn't want to tell you. I don't want you going crazy. Is Philly back yet?' Sam asked this made Maria look to her and really see her, Maria sighed.

'How bad is it?' she asked

'I'm handling it. And if it gets worse I will come to you I promise.'

'Sam.'

'I know it is no excuse for my behaviour lately and I'm sorry. I hacked SHIELD to clear my mind, coding helps. Plus I wanted to know something.'

'What? You could have just asked me.'

'I wanted to find out about you and your mysterious man.'

'My what now?'

'Please Alexa and I know. She has been warming up to Tasha and the others hoping they would spill, but so far they haven't then everything happened and I pushed Lexa away. I've been a real bitch lately. Now about Philly?' Sam asked leaning against the bench.

'He would have landed an hour ago, he will meet up with you tomorrow.'

'That's fine…Are you going to share…a name at least?'

'No.' Maria smiled placing the last dish in the dishwasher. Sam smirked noticing Maria's reaction to which she raised an eyebrow at. 'What?'

'You just confirmed there is someone.' Sam grinned before moving away and walking back to her room. Maria noticed her attitude change and how her posture became stiff at first she thought it was about the conversation of a possible man in her life. But the look in her eyes she knew it was more and when she walked back to her room. Alexa looked over to Maria looking serious.

"Somethings wrong with her." She stated

"Can you tell me what?"

"No, she's distancing herself from me." Alexa replied.

"I'll keep an eye on her, and she enlightened me on what you have been asking people." Maria said and sent her a light glare, she saw Alexa's eyes widen as she tried to come up with an excuse.

"I um don't know what you're talking about?" she tried, this made all three agents smile.

"Nice try, I'm curious at what you have found out?" Maria said turning to Natasha who looked at her with false innocence. Getting a hum from Maria who went and sat on the couch next to Alexa wrapping her arms around her and pulling her in tight.


	4. Chapter 4

Maria Hill chapter 4

 **Chapter 4**

The next day Maria had off, she woke up early as she usually did and started her tai-chi she was surprised when Sam came out of her room and into the kitchen to make breakfast. She nodded a greeting to Maria and Maria walked over to her placing her hand on her forehead after noticing her rather pale complexion she turned Sam around to her.

"You're warm." She stated signing at the same time.

'It's a warm morning.' Sam replied shrugging her shoulders.

"How are you feeling and remember I know when you are lying." Maria asked

'I'm fine…I think.' Sam replied this made Maria raise an eyebrow at her causing her to elaborate. 'Lately I've been feeling off, I thought it was from emotional distress.' This made Maria to raise both eyebrows in concern. 'Today's a new day.' She shrugged

'Yes and even though you explained and apologised your still grounded,' this made Sam snap her eyes from Maria's hands to her eyes.

'But.'

'No buts, I know and I understand the reasons again your behaviour…'

'I know. But does this mean I won't be able to talk to Philly? And what about band practise?' Sam asked, Maria saw the hope in her eyes and sighed, she had already been in contact with Phil and knew he was going to take Sam out to talk with her she hoped he would get more answers on who was messing with her and she knew Sam and the band had a gig for the school dance. She still wouldn't be allowed her laptop, yes that will have to do.

"Phil will be around at ten to get you."

'Cool, and band?'

"Where is it?"

'Jimmy's.'

'Fine.'

'Thank you.' Sam said hugging her and again Maria felt her warmth.

As ten rolled around Maria was sitting with Alexa on the couch massaging her leg, there was a knock on the door and Coulson let himself in he walked over to Alexa and kissed her on the head then once he saw Sam with her bag and guitar case she was practically pushing him out the door. Coulson took her to a diner where they sat in silence, he watched her as she shuffled in her seat under his gaze.

'Thanks for coming.' She finally signed.

'Of course.' He signed back even though he knew he was slightly rusty this caused her to smile.

'You can talk if you want, I can read your lips.'

"Was it that bad?" He asked and all she did was smile more. "Your mum told me what's been going on." And the smile wiped off her face just as fast.

'You going to ask me who?'

"I would like to know, but I won't force you."

'Can I meet Skye?' Sam asked

"What?" this caught him completely off guard, he knew he had mentioned his team to her in the past but he never thought she listened.

'Yes, I listened.' Sam signed causing him to look at her in a way with a small smile as he saw so much of Maria in her.

"Why do you want to meet Skye?" he asked

'I just do.'

"I will have to talk to your mother." He replied and watched as she scrunched up her face in thought. They sat and talked about random things, they had drinks and a slice of pie, well Coulson had a pie she didn't want to eat anything. Coulson noticed that she barely touched her drink as well, but he didn't say anything. He would have to talk to Maria. They had been at the diner for an hour when Coulson had to drop her off at this Jimmy's place for band practise. Coulson watched as she entered her friend's apartment building before driving off he had to go to a meeting with Agent Blake.

Sam watched as Coulson drove off, she sighed in relief before turning around and walking out of the building, she had band practise but today she had other plans. She made her way through town and to the bus stop she needed and waited for it to drop her off on the other side. She pulled out the family tablet and card she had made and walked into the building, she swiped the card and prayed like hell it worked. The green light indicated her to continue, she got a couple of strange glances from those passing by but she pinned the badge onto her top so she wasn't stopped. She navigated her way through the many halls until she reached a giant door, swiping her id it opened and she stood there for a second in awe at the many planes in the massive hanger. She made her way over to the one that had been described to her many times by her aunt and once again found herself praying that her aunt and uncle were not on the plane. Who knew how much trouble she'd be in if she was caught. She made her way up the ramp and smiled at the red corvette sitting there. She looked into the lab at all the gadgets and her mind calculated the possibilities of how much trouble she'd be in if she used any of it. She walked up the stairs slowly taking everything in but was looking for the reason she'd risk her mother's wrath. She found her sitting on a couch on a laptop, she saw her enter and looked at her quizzically closing the screen.

'Are you Skye?' she signed then handed over a piece of paper in case she did not know sign language.

"Yes? And you are?"

'I'm Sam, Philly told me all about you, and I need your help.' Sam replied again scribbling it on the paper.

"Do you mean agent Coulson?"

'Yes.' Sam replied, Skye looked at the girl taking her in, she had brown eyes and brown hair tied in a loose ponytail her cheeks were red but her overall tone seemed pale. Coulson had told her to expect somebody but he seriously couldn't have meant her right? She was a kid. As Skye was internally deciding on what to do she noted that Sam stayed still and was waiting patiently for her.

"Okay. What can I do for you Sam, and don't worry I know Sign."

'That's good to know, I need your help on this.' Sam said pulling up her tablet and on it was her design.

"I'm not an engineer." Skye replied after looking over the design fairly impressed with it. "Why did you come to me?"

'I'm decent with coding, but I need your help. The engineering part is later, first I wanted to know if it was possible before I got too invested with the engineering part.'

"Alright let's see what we can do?" Skye said moving over to a table bringing her computer with her. Together they worked for an hour, talking strictly about the project. Skye was impressed, the kid knew her stuff. She texted Fitz and asked him come to the bus and a part of her almost texted Coulson to ask about Sam but then she remembered Coulson saying he was going to a very important meeting and shouldn't be disturbed. Fitz and Simmons returned to the bus talking about the latest thing that happened in the lab when they froze in the doorway looking over at Skye and a kid talking code and lost in a deep discussion. Simmons makes a noise which grabs Skye's attention she turned to see them and smiled this made Sam look and see them. The two scientists moved over to them as Skye introduced them by signing their names to Sam which grabbed both of their attention as Sam turned to face Skye they noted the hearing aids in her ears. It didn't take long for Skye to explain what they were doing, Fitz jumped right in, as he didn't know sign language so Skye translated. He looked over the blueprints he added his own thoughts then moved to the lab to test his theories. Half an hour passed when Skye finally asked the question that had been nagging at her since she met Fitz and Simmons, and in turn why they were building this.

"Why do you want this?" she asked after making sure she stopped.

'This will help me communicate, to those that don't know sign.'

"Yes but that look you gave Fitz…"

'What?' Sam asked and Skye knew she was starting to get defensive.

"I know that look, is someone bullying you? Several times it looked as though you were going to be vocal…with your voice but you stopped yourself." Skye tried lightly and saw Sam's expression she looked as though she was about to cry.

'I know how to talk…I had a lot of speech therapy, thought I was even good at it but it has come to my attention that I don't sound good.'

"Sam will you talk to me?" Skye asked, Sam looked at her and rubbed her eyes, her ears were hurting and she still had the headache from this morning but she breathed deeply as she considered her request.

'Maybe when we have finished this.' Sam said massaging her head. They turned back to the computer and continued working. They had been working for a while in silence they didn't need to talk right now, Sam was lost in the numbers so she didn't see Skye turn as somebody called her name. Skye turned to see May standing there looking at Sam and she looked pissed. Skye moved stepping closer to her which finally grabbed Sam's attention and when she saw May she grimaced she lifted her hands and was about to start explaining but May held her hand up in the wait gesture and Sam froze. May grabbed her phone and dialled a number, not saying a word to either of them. Maria had asked her to go and ask Skye to track Sam's phone, after Alexa got a text from Jimmy asking how Sam's day was. Coulson assured her that Sam went into the building Maria had rung around her friends to find she had not been in contact with them, she was concerned now.

"I found her." Was all May said into the phone looking directly at Sam and part of her wanted to run from her instead she looked down so didn't catch whatever else May had said to her mother. She looked at her watch and saw she still had time, she was planning on leaving in 20 minutes to make it home in time at her usual time after band practise. Her plan had failed even though she knew there was a chance that she'd be caught and thought the risks were worth it but still had hoped her plan would succeed. She saw shoes in her line of sight forcing her to look up at her aunty who had moved closer.

'Come with me.' She signed and turned on her heel, Sam didn't hesitate now caught she had no intention of making things worse, she grabbed her bag and guitar that she placed on the floor, thanked Skye for her help and ran after her retreating aunt. Skye stood there confused at what just happened, she got the look from May that meant they will talk about this later and watched as both Sam and May disappeared from her line of sight. She knew Sam was in trouble for what though? She didn't know. She turned back to her laptop and noticed that Sam had left her work there, everything they had accomplished over the last three hours. She decided instead of running after them and returning it she would continue to work on it and maybe finish it, Sam's design was full proof so Skye knew what she wanted, besides if she wanted it she would have taken it even in her haste. So Skye continued to work.

Sam caught up with May she noted she must have slowed down for her to catch her, together they walked out of the Triskelion and into the car. Sam had tried to stop and explain herself but May would have none of it she simply kept them walking. Now in the car Sam once again tried to talk to her aunt, but she remained tight lipped. She had told her she was taking her home where her mother would deal with her. She did make her hand over the id that got her into the SHIELD building. As Sam watched the outside world slip by knowing it would be the last time she saw it for a long time if her mother got her way, this time Sam did not think her mother would be so generous in her punishment. Bye, bye phone, bye, bye guitar. Her computer she wouldn't see until Christmas or her birthday next year. Yep she had really done it, all she could do is face the music, she knew what she was doing was wrong and was ready for her punishment.

Maria sat at the table watching the door, she was mad no furious that Sam would pull a stunt like this. She had gone into her room and taken her few prized possessions away, her computer now in Maria's room where it would stay for who knows how long, her tv and her guitar now she knew the case Sam was carrying didn't actually hold her guitar. Alexa was on the couch reading a book, she was in trouble too, as she had covered for Sam for an hour after getting that text from Jimmy. If Maria hadn't called his parents to ask if they could drop Sam off early she wouldn't have known Sam wasn't there. The door opened and May walked in followed by a nervous looking Sam, she looked at Alexa who gave her a sad smile before moving over to Maria, May looked at Maria and in her eyes asked if she wanted her to stay, Maria shook her head and May nodded before leaving. Sam watched her go then looked down to the ground before looking up. Maria watched her and waited, she waited for the excuses to start but they never came she looked at her and in her eyes she saw acceptance. So Maria began…

"What were you possibly thinking?" Maria asked

'I had a plan.' was all Sam replied

"How did you get into SHIELD?" Maria asked even though she knew the answer May had placed the id on the table before she left. "You made this?" and to this Sam shrugged. "How long have you had it?"

'Not long,'

"Sam you know you don't run off and do as you please, not now. You don't lie to me and always tell me where you are going. Those are our two main rules."

'I know.'

"And you broke them both."

'Yes.'

"Why?"

'I needed Skye… she isn't going to get in trouble for this is she, she didn't know I wasn't meant to be there. She only wanted to help me.' Sam asked and Maria saw the worry in her eyes.

"She won't. You on the other hand." And this is where Sam took a deep breath and waited in anticipation as her fate was about to be decided. Maria waited just that little bit extra and saw it work out as Sam shuffled on her feet in anticipation.

"You're grounded for 6 months."

'But that goes into summer?' Sam exhaled

"Exactly, from now on until school ends you will be at home then school and vice versa when school does end you will be stuck indoors. No computer, no tv, and no guitar."

'What about band?'

"We will see in the new year."

'What about this year?' Sam asked thinking about their performances they had booked.

"Home then school then home again, sorry Sam but actions have consequences. You were already in trouble and you pull a stunt like this. You will just have to apologise to your friends. You're grounded." Maria stated also signing to make sure Sam understood, Sam closed her eyes tightly and rubbed her head before exhaling deeply she returned her attention to Maria catching her as she was talking to Alexa also saying something about her punishment.

'Wait why is she being punished?' Sam asked

'Your sister here tried covering for you.' Maria replied causing Sam to turn to Alexa who shrugged at her shocked face indicating it wasn't a big deal, this made Maria raise an eyebrow at her and saw how she looked down really fast and making an excuse to go to her room. Sam turned her attention back to Maria.

"Now I am letting you have you're cell phone but be warned you are to only use that to contact me, Nick, Nat or Phil and only if it is an emergency. And if I find out you have used it I will extend your grounding." Maria said firmly, Sam raised her hands in surrender signing her understanding before moving to her room, she was tired and her head hurt. She placed her bag on the floor and hopped into bed falling into a deep sleep.

Maria made dinner then sent Alexa to get Sam, when Alexa came back saying that Sam was asleep Maria put some food aside for her. They sat in comfortable silence as they ate, both lost in their own thoughts. Coulson had rang to see how things went, he had a talk with Skye and was impressed with what they were working on. Maria had no idea that was what she was working on, Coulson made it clear that according to Skye it was all Sam's idea she and Fitz just helped iron out the kinks. The night wore on and Maria worked on paperwork, Alexa finished her book and before she went to bed Maria checked her leg. It was looking better and according to Alexa it didn't hurt as much, but Maria could tell something was off with Alexa who shrugged off her concern saying she didn't know what it was. It was getting late so Maria closed her laptop and went to bed, tomorrow was going to be a long day she had a meeting with the Avengers and was supposed to be supervising them on a short mission. She wasn't looking forward to Tony's comments but she enjoyed working with Nat and Clint again and she was also looking forward to dinner with Steve. It was around 4 in the morning when Alexa woke her up.

"Somethings wrong with Sam." She said as they went into Sam's room, Maria went over to her and knew instantly something was wrong, Sam was drenched in sweat. Maria reached her forehead and it was hot, burning hot.

"Alexa I need you to go and get me some wet towels." Maria instructed as she tried waking Sam up. It wasn't working, no matter what she tried Sam stayed asleep, that was when she started wheezing as if she was having difficulty breathing. Maria turned her on her side and dialled 911.

 **AN: that was a lot to take in…Is Sam alright find out next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

Maria Hill chapter 5

 **Chapter 5**

The next day around noon Tony walked into Nick Fury's office followed by the rest of the Avengers including Thor who had returned to Earth. Natasha and Clint were in their own world and Steve was walking behind him. Tony would never admit it to him but he felt bad for mentioning another man in Hill's life. He didn't get what he saw in her but they worked and now he had the captain convinced she was seeing somebody else. He had agreed to help him look into it but he didn't believe she was seeing someone else. He was confused as to why they were summoned into the director's office he made Hill their handler and he didn't know why their mission was cancelled. So he entered the office first and demanded answers. He went straight over to Nick Fury.

"What the hell? Why is our mission cancelled and why isn't the ice queen here?" He demanded, earning a glare from practically everybody minus Thor who looked confused.

"Maria is sick," he replied simply, this got a surprise look from everybody.

"I didn't think she got sick?" Tony remarked at the same time as

"Is she alright?" from Steve.

"As for your mission status it wasn't cancelled it was postponed. I need Barton and Romanoff, the rest of you go do whatever it is you do." Fury stated

"Hang on a minute they are part of our team, whatever mission you have for them…"

"Tony." Nick stated in a warning tone.

"No I think if they need back up."

"They may be avengers, but they are also my agents. Now I will call you when your mission is a go." Nick stated and something in his tone made Tony pause, there was something different about him, he seemed more edgy today.

"Alright." Tony stated backing down, Steve was watching the director and he seemed worried about something.

"Oh and Captain about tonight she won't make it." Nick added more gently, Steve looked at him shocked but then when he thought about the man did know everything well he liked to think he did. He nodded his head in understanding planning on ringing her anyway to make sure she is alright. Tony was interested in the little piece of paper Nick had given Romanoff her eyes snapped back at him and he nodded at her and Tony would bet 1million dollars there was sadness in his eye. Natasha practically dragged a very confused Clint out of the office at a very fast pace. Nick watched them leave and sighed before turning back to the others that were still in his office. "What are you still doing here?" he huffed, the avengers all witnessed his slip of the mask. They saw his split moment in understanding with Romanoff. Steve left with Tony following behind Bruce and Thor who were talking about something random.

"I want to know where the spy twins are off too." Tony stated to Steve and he was about to refuse him but a part of him also wanted to know, that and he also knew that no matter what he said Tony would do whatever he wanted.

An hour later at the Avengers tower, Tony shouted

"Yes, I found them." causing all the others to look at him.

"What have you found Tony?" Bruce asked

"Red and Legolas. They are at a hospital? Why are they at a hospital?" Tony asked this grabbed everyone's concern so without questioning the Avengers all made their way to their comrades.

Tony and the others were not good at subtle, Steve had made a fair point for them to enter the hospital low key. They stuck with each other looking for Natasha and Clint, it was Thor that located Natasha and well the others knew he had when he shouted out.

"Lady Natasha how are thee?" Natasha spun around to them and looked surprised at seeing them which had them all concerned as none of them had ever caught her off guard before. Her shock was quickly replaced with anger as she marched over to them.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed at them and Steve had to step back at the tone. Bruce and Thor looked just as confused.

"Nat mum…holy shit your Thor." Alexa stated moving up behind Natasha looking at Thor, then slowly the other. "God you're the…" she was going to say avengers but Natasha stopped her.

"Go back to the room."

"Mum sent me to find you, the docs in there talking with her." This grabbed Natasha's attention

"Clint?"

"IS with her, Mel said I should come to you."

"What is it?" Natasha asked noting Alexa's expression

"It's bad isn't it?" she asked, this made Natasha move closer to her pulling her into a hug, much to the others surprise.

"она боец (She's a fighter)."

"я знаю это ее так трудно видеть (I know that, it is hard to see her like that.)"

"Does anybody know what is going on?" Tony asked

"Natasha who is that?" Steve asked

"You shouldn't be here." Natasha stated, then turning back to the girl in her arms.

"Natasha Ria…oh hey guys." Clint said coming over to them.

"Ria as in Maria, is Maria here? Is she alright?" Steve asked, this made Clint look guiltily at Natasha

"Come on we will go to the cafeteria." Natasha added and together they made their way to the cafeteria the others following behind hoping to get answers. Natasha made sure to get something for Alexa to eat, and ordered two teas, one for Maria the other for May. They sat down at a table and the other avengers looked at Natasha expectantly. She promptly ignored them and waited for their drinks to be made. Then Natasha led them back to the room where Maria was, when they entered Steve's eyes landed straight on Maria who was sitting on a chair and looked up surprised at seeing them all there. What the others noticed first was the girl that was introduced to them as Alexa her doppelgänger was lying on the bed pale hooked up to machines. Maria stood up and that was when they really saw here, she looked tired and scared. Tony had no remarks only concern, Alexa went over and hugged her, the girl on the bed was awake but looked exhausted. Her eyes lit up when she saw Tony. She offered him a small smile, but he looked really uncomfortable.

"Who are they?" Thor asked in an attended whisper to Bruce it was not, his voice echoed around the room. Bruce looked at the girl in the bed and knew she did not look good, it did not take a medical degree to see she was sick. Her hands started moving in an attempt at sign language but dropped back to her side in exhaustion. Maria moved back to her and the avengers saw a side to her they never had before. The maternal side.

"They are my daughters." She said firmly not looking at them her focus was on Sam, who was finding it difficult to breathe. "You need to save your strength." Maria stated softly, Sam looked determined, first at Maria then to Tony. "No. I will not tell him that." Maria stated Sam looked at her pleadingly and Maria sighed before turning to Tony. "Tony, Sam wants me to tell you she is a big fan." Maria said forcing a smile at him, but when she returned her attention to Sam the smile became genuine as she saw Sam smiling. She closed her eyes finding it too hard to keep them open. Alexa had moved back to Natasha.

"You wanted to know why we were here. That is your answer." Natasha replied looking at Sam on the bed.

"How old are they?"

"14." Alexa replied Steve was still watching Maria in a way that made her sigh, she turned to him.

"Right, well we will give you guys a minute, come on you lot. Alexa." May said making her presence known pushing everyone else out. May moved over to Natasha who still had her arms wrapped around Alexa. "I'm sure you have many questions you want to ask them, go and ask them, 5 AL only 5." Alexa looked up at that and seeing Tony, Bruce and Thor nod she made her way to Clint who was standing next to Bruce. May pulled Natasha aside.

"They are wanting to incubate her." May said flatly.

"What? Why?"

"Her lungs are filling with fluid, it is difficult for her to breathe."

"Do they know what is wrong with her?"

"An infection from pneumonia, Maria is blaming herself for not seeing it, the doctors say there was no way to tell."

"She's going to be okay though right?"

"They are pumping her with antibiotics."

"But?" Natasha asked seeing the look in her eyes.

"It's hard to say." May said softly, Steve came out and got them to come back in looking slightly better. Tony moved over to Maria who once again claimed her seat, she looked up at him.

"Not now Tony." She said looking at him not ready to have round with him.

"I just wanted to ask is there anything I can do. Anything we can do?" he said pointing to the others, Maria looked at them but shock her head.

"No… nothing can be done. I just have to wait and see, she will fight this." Maria said Tony moved back to the others. Sam had her eyes open and was looking at them her eyes returned to Maria who was looking at her with pleading eyes. "I know you don't like it Sam but you need it." Maria said softly. Sam tried rising her hands but again they dropped and she sighed from the effort. A nurse came in and looked at the number of people, indicating there were too many people in the room and that there was a waiting room down the hall. Tony, Thor, Steve with hesitancy made for the exit, Bruce was about to but Maria stopped him, she looked at Natasha and Clint they nodded their head in understanding and went to leave the room but Maria stopped them, she got Alexa to go with them saying she didn't need to see this part. May was the only one to stay without a doubt. Bruce looked slightly uncomfortable but Maria wanted him for his medical knowledge. The doctor came in with another nurse pulling a cart. That was when Sam tried resisting, she tried sitting up, her heart rate spiked, and so Maria placed her hand on her shoulder holding her down. Sam tried keeping her arm away from the nurse even though they already had a line in her arm.

"Sam look at me." After some resistance she did, Maria signed as she spoke. "When you wake up, I will be here ok, everything will be alright. Baby I love you ok. I will be here when you wake up." Maria told her and watched as she ended up falling asleep thanks to the sedative she was given from the nurse. The doctor then added more wires and ended up placing the tube down her throat connecting her to the ventilator. Then moved so he was working on getting the fluids from her lungs. When they were done and Bruce had a talk with him and after he received permission from Maria he was given access to her file. As he read it he realized one thing this girl was a fighter, he read how when she was two she got meningitis and that resulted in her becoming deaf that and they discovered she had leukaemia, over the years she had been in the hospital several other times once to get her appendix removed and the others she had high fevers spent 4 days asleep. She was given chemo and seemed to be in remission. Bruce looked back at the girl in the bed feeling sorrow for her she was 14 years old and has already been through more than most adults.


	6. Chapter 6

Maria Hill chapter 6

 **Chapter 6**

Maria had spent 5 days at the hospital, throughout those days a constant revolve of people stayed with her never leaving her alone. She made Natasha and Clint take Alexa home, she didn't want her staying at the hospital. Nick was sitting in the room watching over a sleeping Maria, Coulson had just left. He heard a commotion outside her room forcing him up he also noted it had woken Maria up, he made the gesture for her to wait there. When he left the room he saw somebody had knocked a tray over, he scanned the immediate area and his glance caught somebody walking away, this person just didn't seem to fit, like he didn't belong. Fury went back in the room and reclaimed his seat but he watched the door, this is what had him worried, being in this hospital for so long. It didn't have his level of security he would feel appropriate for his family. He was on edge so when Tony entered, his hand fell to his concealed weapon. Tony saw the action and froze, Nick relaxed only just. Tony had brought Maria a coffee but he looked at Nick.

"Have you thought of moving her?" Tony asked this made both Maria and Nick look at him

"Why?" Maria asked

"I thought I saw someone as I was coming here. He looked suspicious which got me thinking anyone can enter this hospital and bring anything with them. Point and case." He said indicating their hidden weapons.

"We can't take her to a SHIELD facility, I have gone to great lengths to keep my kids off the records."

"Yes, I would never have known you had kids. If I didn't see them with you… I didn't know you had kids… I called you the ice queen."

"I know." Maria replied emotionless.

"Hey it isn't as bad as some of your nick names your agents give you…I'm going to stop talking… anyway my point is, transfer her to the tower. I have top of the line security." Tony finished nervously.

"An alien invaded our planet from your tower… Plus you seem to attract trouble." Maria remarked.

"Umm…Not now, that was the old me. Please let me do this for you." Tony stated as Maria watched him she saw how genuine he was being. She looked to Nick for help but he shrugged, this was her decision to make. When the words he said earlier replayed in her mind. 'Someone suspicious?' that made her mind up she looked back to Tony and gave him a half smile. Tony then moved out of the room telling her not to worry he would handle it all. He did, she was surprised at how fast they moved. Doctors came in and ran checks to make sure she was alright to move, she was and 4 hours later Sam was in her own room in the Avenger's tower. She was sitting at a desk in Sam's room going over some paper work.

They had been at the tower for three days and Bruce had given the all clear for Sam to come off the ventilator, no more sedative was in her system so they were waiting for her to wake up but it still might take hours before she did. Alexa was back at school, they only had a week to go before break but it was doing her good to be back in a somewhat normal routine. Maria was huffing at one of her agent's reports that she was reading over when her phone went off. She looked at it and noticed it was the school calling. So Maria answered and was not happy when she was called down to the school for a meeting with the principal. Maria walked out of the room and bumped into Natasha.

"Everything ok?" she asked

"No, it seems that Lexa has gotten into a fight. I have to go to the school and sort this can you sit with Sam. Call me if anything…"

"Of Course go."

"Thank you." Maria said walking away. She got to the school in record time, and made her way into the administration area. When she got to the principal's office Alexa was sitting out front with an ice pack on her knee. She looked up to her mum and hurriedly looked away, she knew her mum wouldn't be happy with her fighting with another student, when she saw her she could already see the disappointment. Maria bent down next to her making her look her in the eyes.

"Are you okay?" Maria asked

"I found out." Alexa tried to explain.

"Found out what?" Maria asked

"Who had hurt Sam?" Alexa replied looking at Maria and saw the protectiveness in her eyes.

"I will handle this, stay here." Maria said entering the principal's office. Alexa looked at her go and sat back sinking into the chair. Thinking about how she got into this mess, if she hadn't been mistaken for Sam she never would have known that Sam was bullied. It was a first though she felt so mad, the other girl was surprised when she realised her mistake. She tried brushing it off, but Alexa wouldn't have it, she got her answer from one of the girls friends who never felt comfortable about picking on the deaf kid. It started off as defence, she was shoved into the locker and a kick to the leg, it just had to be her bad leg but her anger and frustration at the whole situation seemed to boil down to two things. One she couldn't help Sam now lying in a hospital bed and two she could stop this bully. One good punch Natasha would be proud, she thought she may have broken her nose. She wasn't sorry though.

Five minutes later Maria stormed out of the office, she helped Alexa up and took her back to the tower. They sat in silence, it wasn't until she pulled over into Tony's garage did they talk.

"You've been suspended for the week."

"I figured." Alexa replied.

"Alexa what you did? Fighting is never the answer."

"I know… it's just Sam didn't tell me. I wasn't there for her then, I can't do anything for her now. When she realised I wasn't Sam she was surprised, she looked at me no apology or anything and tried to brush me off. I asked her what her problem was, but she didn't answer me. One of her friends said she thought I was somebody else, although that was apparent. I put it together very quickly after that. She tried walking away but I stopped her I wanted to know what her problem was with my sister. She sneered at me, I didn't think people still do that but she did. She snorted at me in disgust and said some things about Sam, lies really then shoved me out of the way. So before I could comprehend what was happening? She went to shove me out of the way but instead I punched her. I know it's wrong but I'm not sorry I did it."

"Oh Al…"

"We should go inside. I'm sorry you got dragged away from Sam." Alexa said getting out the car, Maria watched her go and frowned in thought but shook it off following Alexa into the elevator and heading back to Sam's room. When they reached the floor Sam was on Alexa moved away going off to her own room that Tony insisted on. When Maria entered Sam's room Natasha was still there reading a book out loud to her in Russian. Maria smiled and moved over to a chair when Nat looked up at her.

"You know she cannot hear you."

"I know, how was the meeting?"

"Prick."

"What?"

"The principal was a prick, I have every right to pull them out and start a new school next term."

"That bad huh?"

"She broke a girl's nose."

"And her reason?"

"She found out she was the one bullying Sam."

"Sam was being bullied?"

"Yeah, she kept it quiet. Alexa is off for the rest of the term. I made it so it won't be on her permanent record."

"Is Alexa alright?"

"Her leg is playing up."

"Right well I might go pay her a visit." Natasha said getting up and leaving the room Maria sat down next to Sam picked up her hand and ran circles on her palm, and that was when she twitched. Maria jumped up and looked at her closely about to call her name but stopped herself. She thought it was her imagination until Sam moved again this time her hand moving fully.

"Jarvis call Bruce here now." Maria said knowing the A.I. did it Maria was watching Sam closely she moved her head and her eyes flickered open. It didn't take long for Bruce to get there and when he did he jumped right into being the doctor.

Sam looked at them groggily everything hurt, especially her throat, she lifted her hands weakly and tried to sign for water, but her hands were stiff and sore it took extra strength to make the sign for 'w'. Maria picked up straight away that she was thirsty and got her a glass and straw. Sam drank a small sip and it burned, she had to cough a couple of times before turning a glare on her mother.

'I'm Sorry.' Maria signed to her and she saw the look in her eyes, the pain in them and nodded her head, closing her eyes again before reopening them to look at some strange man. He was talking to her and Maria was signing. He asked her questions while checking her movements, heart rate and other medical necessities. She was glad when they were over because she was tired and closed her eyes once again. The next time she opened her eyes Natasha and Alexa were in the room, Alexa practically jumped on her giving her a big hug this caused her to smile. Once again asking for water this time however Natasha gave it to her, the burning in her throat reminded her that she had a tube down it. Maria placed something in her mouth, Sam realised it was a piece of ice and was pleased with the cooling effect it had on her burning throat.

Maria was pleased to see Sam smile and awake, Alexa was practically lying next to her on the bed and she noted they were holding hands. Natasha was signing something to her to which Sam nodded her head. Bruce had run every test he could think of and the results were pretty conclusive, he watched as the two sisters on the bed smiled and signed to each other and every now and then he saw Natasha say something, this was a new side to his teammate one that he liked. With the results in his hand he asked Maria over to the door to talk, the results were good but one thing was bothering him.

Maria followed him over and he explained the good news first saying that the infection was gone and that her lungs sounded clear. He explained it so she could understand and she nodded her head in agreement he noticed Natasha watching them closely also the girls on the bed but his attention stayed on Maria and he noticed she never smiled she was watching him closely and when he had finished with the good news she asked for the bad. He then realised he was an open book and sighed.

"Her immune system is really weak." He stated

"How weak?" she asked

"As in none existent."

"What does that mean?"

"She's vulnerable to well any bacteria."

"What can be done?"

"We can give her immune boosts but…"

"But?"

"Winter is coming. The rain is already here and soon the snow will follow. When it's winter…"

"The flu." Maria finished his thoughts

"Yes and if she was to get the flu or even a cold, that can easily turn to pneumonia and we'd be back in the same situation."

"What are you saying?" It was Alexa that asked this question making it obvious they were all listening.

"He's saying Sam is going to be spending her holiday inside."

'What? Why?' Sam signed waving her hand at her mother to get her attention.

'I'm sorry Sam but it's your health we're talking about.'

'Then give me an immune boost or go somewhere warm, please I can't be trapped inside. Please Doc there has to be anything else?'

"Sorry but I agree with Maria on this, your immune system is too weak and no amount of immune boosts will fix it not over a short amount of time." Bruce replied to which Maria translated. Sam turned to Nat hoping for an ally but saw she also agreed with her mother.

'Hey we'll make do, it won't be the first holiday we've spent indoors.' Alexa tried reassuring her.

"Besides you'll have the tower to explore." Bruce added

"Wait. What?" Maria asked, she was grateful for everything Tony has done for her and Bruce but now that Sam was getting better she was planning on returning home. Bruce turned to her and saw her surprise.

"I'm sure Tony won't mind, this tower is germ free and would be good for her." He stated

"What won't I mind?" Tony stated making his entrance

"Impeccable timing as always." Maria muttered

"That Maria and the girls can stay here while Sam regains her strength."

"Of course no worries at all. Whatever you need? You are always welcome here." Tony said moving over to Sam and Alexa.

'I don't get a say in this?' Sam asked and Maria felt overwhelmed by the offer but looked at her Sam when she signed and sighed deeply. Sam was watching her and saw the sigh she looked down upset and not even being in the same room as Tony Stark would make her feel better. 'I'm Tired.' She signed moving closer to Alexa on the bed burying her head into her side she closed her eyes and fell asleep almost instantly. Maria went off with Bruce and Tony to talk more, Natasha stayed in the room and smiled when Alexa too fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Maria Hill chapter 7

 **Chapter 7**

A week had passed and Maria was back at work, Alexa never seemed to stray too far from Sam they were in the lounge area both reading. The snow had started yesterday now a constant flow and the temperature had dropped to really cold almost freezing but in the tower was warm. Maria made sure that when Sam was sitting in the lounge she was to have a blanket on, she had Jarvis keeping her informed of what was happening at the tower.

Skye had come to the tower with May and Fitz-Simmons to see Sam they had finished Sam's device it looked like a smart watch but it picked up dialect and it would vibrate if someone was close. Skye had spent an hour with Sam while May caught up with Alexa and Fitz well he and Tony got along really well it seemed that Tony had adopted him. Sam was told by Alexa later that Tony tried stealing him from SHIELD much to her entertainment with May's reaction. Tony seemed scared of May which Alexa found hilarious. Simmons was talking with Bruce she seemed fine being left alone with him. Everyone was surprised though that Skye got Sam to talk vocally again. Sam had said she had promised Skye if they completed her design. She was happy with it and Tony once again found himself fascinated with her designs. He got her blueprints and was impressed. Skye Fitz-Simmons and May had to return to the bus as they had a mission but Skye had been wanting to see Sam now that the watch was finished. Sam seemed disappointed that Phil hadn't come, May had made the excuse that he was in a meeting. But promised he would come and visit next time and she would drag him there if she had to.

Several days later the Avengers had been on their mission which was a success in more ways than one, they ended up rescuing two kids (teenagers) that were experimented on. Cleared by SHIELD they were moving into the tower they were also twins (guess who) Wanda and Pietro. Sam moved away from Alexa who put her book down as Sam moved, she went over to the corner and picked up her guitar, Maria had agreed to let her have it back seeming she was stuck indoors. Then moved back over to the couch, she pulled out her headphones and placed them around her neck she connected them to her guitar. She began strumming a slow beat and slowly picked up the tempo. Alexa was watching her and smiled recognising the song that she and Jimmy constructed together. The elevator opened and Steve walked in with Natasha and Tony they froze once in the lounge and listened to her play.

"How is she playing I thought she was deaf?"

"She is, the piece of equipment beside her is diverting the vibrations through her headphones and she's feeling the music on her neck."

"Where did she get that?" Tony asked noting the device looked like a cell phone

"She made it." Nat stated moving over to her and Alexa, sitting next to Alexa she tapped her leg. "How's your leg?"

"Fine." Alexa replied but Sam had looked up and watched Nat so she chirped in.

"It's been bothering you still, you just don't want mum worrying." Sam stated smiling as she saw Alexa frown.

"Is this true?" Nat asked, Steve and Tony had come over Tony more fascinated with the device Sam made.

"It's just a little sore no problem."

"We can get Bruce to look at it…"

"No, I mean…"

"She's worried about what the doc said."

"Now that you speak again you don't know when to keep quiet?" Alexa asked glaring at her sister for telling Nat this knowing that their mother would find out.

"How long did you think you could keep this from us?" Natasha asked looking over her leg and seeing Alexa wince in pain.

"Honestly… longer than this."

"Al…"

"I know, but I think all it needs is rest."

"You're coming with me, Jarvis is Bruce in his lab?"

"Yes Ms Romanoff."

"Right, Al you're coming with me, Sam are you staying here."

"Yes, a moment of peace." Sam said but was smiling so the others knew she was joking.

"Okay but Clint will be coming with some new people."

"Well then I will be in my room. Unless you want me to come with you."

"I'm not a circus, you can go to your room, just make sure you stay warm." Alexa said as Sam got up grumbling something that nobody picked up. Tony had gone to his lab while Steve was in the kitchen getting food. He was smiling still from the other night, he finally went on his date with Maria and had an amazing time. They had planned on going out again but with Alexa and Sam so would most likely be doing a dinner in the tower. Sam was not happy being trapped in the tower, she had spent the first few days stuck on bed rest but now she could move around the tower within reason she spent some time in Tony's lab. She had tried leaving once, and that was how she was introduced to Jarvis. She couldn't hear him so now with Tony's help he programmed Jarvis into her watch so she could understand him.

Natasha helped Alexa down to Bruce's lab he looked up surprised to see who had come in, when he realised it wasn't Sam he looked to Natasha questioningly.

"Alexa's leg is still playing up can you take a look?"

"I said its fine. You really don't need to waste your time. I don't want to be a bother. Nat…"

"No bother at all, come and sit over here I can scan it and see if there is something wrong." He replied he noted how nervous she looked. "It won't hurt."

"It's not that. It's just what if something is wrong?"

"Oh… then we will deal with that if there is something, but we will never know unless you…" he said tapping the chair, Alexa scrunched up her face but nevertheless moved over to the chair. She was amazed at the technological side of what he was doing. He smiled to himself, Maria must be doing something right if both girls are into science. He scanned her leg, but he saw the bruising and knew something was not right. The scans he pulled up on an ipad and frowned at what he saw.

"Don't play poker doc. How bad?" Alexa asked

"The tendons are inflamed. See here," he said pointing to the image "there is a small tear."

"So that's why it hurts?"

"That's why it hurts." He affirmed

"What now?" Alexa asked seeing his expression darken

"Well…" he stopped himself as he concentrated on the scan his frown deepening. "Now we need to call your mother." Bruce said this made Alexa pale. "Why? What is it?"

"The knee."

"What about it?"

"I think it may be best if I talk with your mother first, it may be nothing." Bruce said walking out telling Jarvis to contact Maria. Alexa looked at Natasha who wore a concerned look she held up her finger for Alexa to wait there while she went out after Bruce. Natasha caught up with him just as he was getting off the phone with Maria.

"Bruce what's wrong?" Natasha asked, he shook his head and handed her the scans.

"What is it?"

"I don't know it could just be a gap, or it could be a lump. Maria is on her way now."

"What would you do for it?"

"It depends if it is what I think it is I will need to get it out."

"If it's the other thing?"

"I will need to put a pin in."

"So surgery either way."

"I'm afraid so."

"I'm fine really… no need for surgery. See much better." Alexa stated as she had heard what they had said and stretched her leg barely flinching, but Nat knew she was in pain.

"Al…"

"No really, I'm going to my room." Alexa said making her way to the elevator, Nat looked at Bruce before going after her. In the elevator, Natasha made it before the door closed.

"I know it's scary." Natasha began

"It's not scary because it's not happening."

"You do realise by ignoring it you won't be making it better, in fact it will most likely get worse."

"I'm the healthy one." Alexa muttered

"What?" Natasha asked she caught it but didn't understand her meaning.

"Out of me and Sam, for mum's sake I'm the healthy one."

"Oh Al."

"No you can't change my mind on this." Alexa said moving out of the elevator that had stopped and walked to her room closing the door behind her. Natasha decided not to follow her she would wait for Maria to arrive she would talk to her.

Sam was in her room, she was waiting for Alexa to come in she asked Jarvis what was wrong, he didn't tell her so she hacked her phone and heard everything. Jarvis had told her that Alexa had gone back to her own room so instead of waiting for her she made her way to her room. Jarvis opened the door and she found that their mother had beaten her to the punch line. She found them hugging on Alexa's bed, Alexa had tears in her eyes and Maria was consoling her.

"What's going on?" Sam asked

"Nothing everything's fine." Alexa said before Maria could get a word in.

"You've been crying?" Sam said

"Don't worry, go back to your room." Alexa snapped this made Sam confused she turned her head on the side she missed what Alexa said because she looked down after telling her not to worry. She looked to her mum and she signed for her to return to her room. Sam took a step towards them but froze when Maria shook her head so instead she went back to her room. She went and sat on her bed picking up her guitar, knowing that her mum would come and talk to her afterwards. She started playing with the guitar not really feeling the music but more on memory. When she looked at the door she saw Natasha standing there watching her carefully. Maria had asked her to go and check on her.

"Is Alexa alright?"

"She will be." Natasha replied in sign

"She has to go in for a surgery doesn't she?"

"Yes."

"She doesn't want it." Sam said looking down, Natasha came over to her frowning she tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention.

"Sam?"

"Yes?"

"Jarvis did she hack you?"

"She did not hack me Ms Romanoff. She hacked your phone."

"Jarvis." Sam cried out as she picked up what he said on her watch.

"Sam you know you're not allowed to hack… seriously."

"Are you going to tell mum?" Sam asked but Natasha sighed and that was when she saw it. "You think like Alexa that I'm causing her pain?"

"Sam…"

"No you're right. Don't worry, I'll be good, you don't have to worry about me. You should go back to Alexa she could use a distraction." Sam said turning her back on Natasha she started playing the guitar again. When she saw that she was gone she put the guitar down and hugged her legs in thought. Alexa's words ringing around her head. 'I'm the healthy one.' She was right, it was always her that got hurt or sick. She was the one that always seemed to worry their mother the most whether it be her health or her behaviour. Well now it was Alexa's turn, she would do whatever it took for her not to worry their mother. Right now Alexa should be her main concern. Thinking back over the years, they were well balanced when spending time with their mother but when she got sick she becomes the main focus. Right well not anymore, Alexa will be her top priority. Sorry Nat she had one more hack to do.


	8. Chapter 8

Maria Hill chapter 8

 **Chapter 8**

Maria had sent Natasha into speak with Sam while she took Alexa down to Banner, he had already spoken with her. She had agreed to run more tests she was hoping it wasn't what he thought. Alexa sat still as more scans were taken of her leg, she was surprised that it wasn't anything worse. She sat on the stool her mother standing behind her waiting for Bruce and his verdict. Bruce came in with a woman Alexa didn't recognise but Maria did. Alexa focused on Bruce and he was smiling she sighed in relief.

"It's not what I first thought." Bruce began

"Will you still need to do surgery?" Alexa asked

"Surgery isn't that bad but there is another way and I don't think you will need to be sedated for it, Dr Cho here has made wonders in the medical world and has created something that isn't invasive such as surgery."

"Yes, it's as simple as you sitting there while this projects a beam into your knee, it will fix your leg and strengthen your tendons."

"Just like that?"

"Yes, but you will still need to rest it afterwards and have physio."

"Do it." Alexa said but stopped her smile looking at her mother seeming they will need her permission for it to be done.

"It worked wonders on Clint." Bruce stated if she needed the extra push. But Maria was nodding her head.

"Very well we can get started now if you like." Dr Cho stated, looking at an ipad with Bruce getting it ready once they got the go ahead from Maria.

It was late in the evening, Tony or in this case Pepper had organised a dinner for everyone to welcome Pietro and Wanda into the tower and a part of the Avengers. Clint was giving them the tour and was taking the role and guardianship of them even if they were 17 nearly 18. Tony and his lawyers along with SHIELD made it legal. Alexa's leg was fixed but she was siting between Natasha and Maria on the couch. She had gotten along great with Wanda, and found Pietro funny. Sam still hadn't come out of her room so hasn't met the twins yet. She was going to come out when she was called for dinner. Maria looked over at the elevator as the door opened, Jarvis had informed her that she was coming after he sent her a message. The others were already making their way over to the table so Sam was the last one there. She looked at the new people who were both staring at her the boy seemed confused but the girl gave her a small smile.

'Pietro and Wanda our new cousins.' Alexa signed to her this got a mix of reactions from the group of people. Maria and Natasha both seemed amused Clint was full out grinning he was sitting next to Pietro who still looked confused.

"I'm Sam, it nice to meet you." Sam said while signing at the same time she went and sat across from Alexa. Pietro kept looking from Alexa to Sam Wanda placed her hand on his knee stopping him.

"You keep doing that you'll get whiplash." Clint commented

"You are twins like us." He finally stated but Sam wasn't watching him she was looking at the food so Alexa signed to her. Sam smiled at what he asked but Alexa was the one to answer.

"Not like you, we're identical." Causing him to laugh and that was how the tension in the room was broken. As the others around the table spoke to one another about their day Sam waved her hand to get Alexa's attention.

'Are we good?' she signed but using their short hand so the others didn't know what she was saying.

'We're good.' Alexa replied. Sam smiled as she started to eat. Maria watched as Alexa participated in the conversations around the table. Her attention however seemed to drift to Sam, as if Sam felt her staring she looked up and stared at her for a second before turning to Steve who was sitting next to her and started a conversation with him. Maria could tell there was tension between Sam and Natasha who was sitting next to Alexa but diagonal from Sam. Sam didn't try to start a conversation with her, which she found surprising. She would have to ask Nat about it later. The night wore on and they moved over to the couches for drinks. Alexa was talking with Wanda and Pietro so Maria moved and sat next to her pulling her legs up onto her lap while listening to a story that Wanda was telling about their childhood. Pietro was never too far from her but remained quiet.

The next few days went by rather fast Maria was at work, Nat and Clint ended up going on a mission meant for a few days. Steve went on another date with Maria, and Alexa was spending time with Vic who had come to New York with Izzy. She had spent most of her evenings with Maria when she wasn't with Steve or work. Sam kept busy with Wanda and Pietro introducing them to things in America mainly tv shows and movies seeming she couldn't go out. Maria and Steve had a dinner planned with Alexa and Sam for that night, the girls didn't think it was a big deal seeming that they have hung out with Steve before but still Maria was nervous for tonight. She had noticed that Sam always seemed busy when she tried talking with her but according to Jarvis she was fine which was good so she left it.

Sam was in the lounge with Wanda and Pietro watching a movie when her nose started to bleed, she took her leave heading to the closes bathroom. Wanda followed her out to make sure she was alright. She brushed her off saying she was fine, and it was only a nosebleed. But Wanda became concerned and had been keeping a close eye on her since. They were in the gym watching Pietro run, several days after the nosebleed incident. She still couldn't believe what they could do. Alexa just had a physio session with Izzy so was chilling with her now they had gone out of the tower, Sam didn't know where they went she was still upset she wasn't allowed out of the building. She had been receiving immune boosts from Bruce and he seemed happy with her progress but still didn't want to risk her health by letting her out of the tower.

"You alright?" Wanda asked as Sam was staring into space, she shook her head to clear it and smiled at her.

"Perfect." After checking her watch to see what Wanda asked.

"You've been quiet."

"Not much to say." Sam replied

"Will you play a song for me?" Wanda asked she loved listening to Sam play the guitar, she had offered to teach her.

"Sure. Pietro we're tired of watching you run we will be in the lounge on the main floor." Sam shouted out to him, he just waved them off. He was on a strict routine that Clint had set up for him before he left.

That evening Sam and Alexa came to a floor they hadn't been on before, Maria and Steve were waiting for them. Steve had cooked them a meal that was delicious. That night was fill of laughter and entertainment. Sam caught her mother in a good mood and struck a bargain with her that she was allowed out of the tower for an hour as long as she wrapped up warm and was with somebody. That night Sam contacted Skye who she was lucky that they were in New York on business. Phil agreed to give Skye time off to spend with Sam, mainly because Sam guilted him into it by reminding him that he didn't visit her in the tower. Sam was nervous about tomorrow she had a plan and arranged everything that needed to be done. Alexa had asked her what she was planning, she had told her she was getting things ready for their birthday which was in a weeks' time.


	9. Chapter 9

Maria Hill chapter 9

 **Chapter 9**

Sam was eager the next morning, the snow had settled to a sheet of snow covering the pathways. As promised she bundled up in warm clothing bringing her coat with her to the dining room. Wanda and Pietro were up with Alexa and Tony. Tony seemed curious as to where she was going, she grabbed a drink and sat down at the table waiting for Skye to come. She was informed by her watch a message from Jarvis saying that Skye was on her way up.

"You haven't eaten anything." Alexa pointed out when Skye arrived and saw Sam putting on her jacket.

"I only have an hour outside of this tower, no offence Tony lovely building but I'm going stir crazy inside. I will get something to eat out maybe Jenny's pie." Sam smiled moving over to Skye waving to the others as she left.

"Morning." Skye said while signing.

"Morning." Sam returned the greeting while giving her a hug.

"You have an hour. Where do you want to go?" Skye asked

"I have a plan, I will tell you in the car." Sam replied knowing that Jarvis was listening.

They were in the car and so far Sam has not told Skye where they were going, she was instead giving her directions.

"Ok we're here."

"Here? What exactly are we doing here?" Skye asked looking around seeing nothing of interest in this street.

"What we do within this hour can I have your word not to report back to Philly or Mel and definitely not my mother. Don't worry it's not illegal of sorts." Sam reassured her when she saw her expression.

"I don't get a choice in this? Alright, but I have final say if it something dangerous…"

"It's not I promise."

"Ok." Skye said after a slight pause as she was getting a read on Sam.

"Ok first, there is a shop down the road, a thrift store, then we go get pie from the diner across the road."

"And then? Those two places won't take an hour."

"And then we'll see." Sam said pulling her beanie into a more comfortable positon. She got out of the car, walking down to the thrift store she went straight up to the counter. The lady behind the counter looked at her curiously.

"Hi, I made an order yesterday under Whela." Sam said smiling to her, the lady looked her over but nodded pulling out a brown bag from behind the counter, Sam handed over the cash and exited the shop.

"What was that? What did you get?" Skye asked pulling her to make her stop so she could sign to her.

"I saw it on line, I got a vintage jacket for Lexa for her birthday."

"That price?" Skye asked

"It's vintage."

"You didn't even look." Skye stated Sam sighed and pulled out the jacket. "Right. Okay, pie now?"

"Yes. Are we good?" Sam asked

"We're good, sorry, it's just May and your mum had some words with me before I left."

"That's fine." Sam said crossing the road to the diner, but to find it closed she sighed, Skye looked around before apologising.

"Not your fault."

"Where to now?" Skye asked

"It's just down the road." Sam replied walking down the road Skye followed confused there were a couple of stores down this road but they were on the other side of the road but Sam made no attempt to cross the road. Skye was concerned when she entered a building, Skye followed silently until Sam was at the reception desk. She said something to the receptionist she nodded her head and indicated her to take a seat so she did. Skye sat down next to her.

"You made an appointment here?" Skye asked

"Yes."

"You didn't tell your mother."

"I told no one."

"Sam."

"No."

"Sam?" Sam looked up to a female doctor who came over to her to get her attention.

"Hey Doctor Bishop."

"Where is your mother?" She asked looking around

"She's working but I have a note to say Skye is my guardian." She said pulling out a note she got her mother to sign albeit she didn't know what it was for.

"Right. Come to my office." She said walking out of the room, Sam and Skye followed her out.

"Why are you here Sam? Is everything alright?"

"I'm not sure I need you to test me."

"Sam I can't without a parents consent."

"Skye has permission from my mother." Sam said to which Skye froze the doctor looked to Skye as did Sam. Skye could see Sam pleading with her so she forced a smile and nodded. Technically for an hour she was in charge of her.

"Alright." Dr Bishop said leading Sam out of the room, Sam signed at Skye for her to wait there. 15 minutes later Sam entered the room again and sat down next to Skye who turned to her.

"Sam you have to talk to me. Why are we here?" Skye said

"I might have cancer again." Sam replied sending Skye into a stunned silence.

"You had cancer?"

"Yeah leukaemia, when I was younger it was discovered when I had meningitis… that was how I became deaf. I've been in remission for years but recently I've been feeling off. So I had to cheek."

"You could have asked Bruce."

"I don't want to worry mum, I might be wrong and if I asked Bruce he would have to tell her. I worry her enough, I hurt her when I'm sick. I don't want to worry her. She's happy, like really happy right now. She and Steve are going good, he doesn't need to deal with this. She and Alexa have been spending a lot of time together they don't need to worry about me."

"If you've been feeling off why haven't you told anyone?"

"I don't want to be a bother."

"Sam…" Skye began but was stopped by Doctor Bishop re-entering the room she was looking grim.

"I can't be positive until I get the blood results back." She stated

"But you think it is, from the other tests." Sam said and saw it in her eyes.

"I think we should call your mother."

"No, it's alright. Thanks for everything doc, Skye we should go." She said standing up and putting her jacket back on.

"Sam." Dr Bishop began but Sam was already at the door. "Skye wasn't it?"

""Yes." Skye said looking at her.

"You need to tell Maria." Dr Bishop said and Skye gulped before putting her own jacket on and followed Sam out of the doctors. Sam walked back to the car in silence, once inside the car Skye checked the time they still had 25 minutes so Skye drove to another diner.

Once inside she made sure Sam was comfy and had ordered a drink and something to eat she went to the toilet. By the time she returned their drinks were made and their food served. Sam had ordered an apple pie and was staring at it intently lost in thought. They sat in silence for ten minutes Sam looked up when somebody sat across from her. She frowned and sent a glare to Skye then turned her glare on the man across from her. She turned to see another man sit next to her.

"Poppa?" Sam asked confused as to why he was there. Skye had to look down at her food to stop herself from laughing at the director of an international spy organisation being called poppa. "Philly why are you here?" Sam asked but already knew the answer she turned to Skye. "You called them when you went to the bathroom didn't you." Skye looked down before answering.

"You need to tell them, I'm sorry but I can't keep this from them." She replied

"What's going on Samantha?" Nick asked gently when he got her attention

"I'm going to hurt her."

"Who?" Phil asked looking to Skye who remained quiet, she called him when he was with Nick saying he needed to come as Sam needed him now. Nick wouldn't let him go without him.

"Mum. All of you really."

"Why do you think you're going to hurt her, us?" Nick asked

"Because I think I'm running out of luck."

"I don't understand." Phil asked he noticed that what she had said grabbed Skye's attention and she was shocked so he was officially concerned.

""It's back."

"What is?" Phil asked but Nick had already pieced it together and if anyone saw him at that moment nobody would ever guess he was director of an international spy organisation.

"Are you sure? We need to get Banner or…"

"Nick I went to Dr Bishop,"

"Oh." Coulson said his features turning into a frown.

"She could be wrong." Nick said this made Sam smile.

"You know she isn't Poppa." Sam said shoving his arm gently.

"I think we need to have a conversation with you mother." Nick stated his face returning to a blank canvas.

"I figured. An hour."

"What?" Phil asked confused

"It took me an hour to ruin her peace." Sam said getting up, the others frowned at this but made their way to the cars.


	10. Chapter 10

Maria Hill chapter 10

 **Chapter 10**

They drove back to Stark tower, Coulson called Maria telling her they needed her to meet them at Stark Tower. She had bet them there so when they arrived on the main floor where she was waiting for them her concern grew with their expressions but what worried her most was Nick was walking next to Sam and he was showing his grandfather side. He would never do this around Stark, he was there with Steve arguing over something… she wasn't paying attention to them. Alexa looked up from her book as they entered concerned, part of her thought Sam was in trouble, that she did something reckless while out but their moods were different.

"We need to talk." Phil said, walking them into a conference room, sealing the door shut and closing the blinds.

"Seriously Phil what is wrong? Sam what did you do? You didn't try breaking into SHIELD again did you?"

"Maria she's not in trouble."

"Then what?" she froze at their expressions.

"Mum…" Sam stopped looking at the others, they indicated for her to continue. "I will probably get in trouble but hear me out first. I went and saw Dr Bishop." Sam blurted out

"Why?" Maria asked although she could feel the pit in her stomach opening.

"I've been feeling off lately."

"You've seemed fine…" Maria began

"Acting mostly."

"But Jarvis."

"I sort of hacked him to update you with good reports."

"Why?"

"You're happy… like really happy, I didn't want to ruin it. Alexa needed you and she always takes a step back so it was my turn. I didn't think…I didn't want to burden you, I'm sorry."

"Oh Sam." Maria said hugging her tightly she looked over the others in the room. "We've beaten this before we will do it again." Maria said. Even though Sam couldn't hear her, she mainly was saying it to herself.

Tony, Steve and Alexa each looked at the door, Alexa with concern the other two with curiosity. They were in the room for ten minutes, Tony couldn't get any info from Jarvis because Maria put him on blackout. Something she learned from Natasha. When they finally came out the mood was grim, Sam was walking between Maria and Nick. They didn't say anything to those in the room they walked past them and into the elevator both wearing blank expressions.

"Jarvis where are they going?" Tony asked

"To MR Banner's lab Sir." Jarvis replied Steve looked at him and made his way to the stairs, he saw Maria's expression he needed to go and comfort her. Alexa also saw their expressions and could feel dread begin to build within her.

Maria entered the lab with the others in tow; Banner looked up as they entered, he read the mood and frowned. He moved over to them looking at Maria but was curious as to why the Director was here.

"Can I help you with something?" he asked

Maria moved over to the ipad and pulled up Sam's medical file she handed it to him and he frowned again, he has read it before he didn't understand why she handed it to him.

"I need you to run those tests?" she asked highlighting specific tests. He arched his eyebrows in concern.

"You know what they are for." He stated

"Yes."

"I went to a doctors today away from here, she told me its back." Sam said and saw the pity in his eyes. He nodded his head and indicated for her to come and sit on the stool. 15 minutes later he was looking over the results and frowning, he grabbed her blood and moved over to examine it and sighed.

"She was right, the doctor you went to…it is back."

"Huh." Sam said now that Dr Banner has said it, it makes it feel more real. "Excuse me." Sam said moving out of the lab and going up to her room. The others watched her leave, Alexa Steve and Tony who were locked out of Banner's lab watched her leave. Alexa tried stopping her to get answers but she simply ignored them all. Alexa entered the lab to hear what Maria and Nick were discussing and froze. Tony gasped and Steve remained silent but his eyes revealed his feelings.

"What's the plan?" Tony asked, grabbing their attention, Maria saw Alexa who had tears in her eyes.

"Not again." She whispered but Maria's expression told her it was true. Alexa went off to be on her own knowing Sam wanted to be alone. She needed to wrap her head around it.

"Bruce?" Tony asked but Bruce was looking at Maria.

"Dr Bishop…" Maria began, "I don't know." Maria said going after her children, how her day started off so good.

She found Sam in her room, she was just sitting there on her bed Maria moved over and sat next to her.

"Chemo?" Sam asked

"Yes." Maria replied

"I'm going to lose my hair aren't I?" Sam stated but Maria could tell that was not what she was wanting to say. "What if I don't have enough luck?"

"Luck?" Maria asked and frowned when she figured out what she was asking. "Hey you're a fighter, you will beat this. It's not about luck Sam." Maria said as she signed

"I don't know if I have it in me to win this fight." She said.

"Hey, look at me missy, you will beat this." Maria said pulling her into a hug, Sam gave her a small smile but looked down. Alexa entered her room and looked at her, she came over and sat on the other side of her. Holding her hand she pulled her into a hug.

"People get huggy when they hear cancer." Sam smirked but hugged her sister back, they sat in the room for half an hour, Sam ended up lying down with Alexa, Maria had to go and talk with Phil, Nick, Bruce and Tony to make a plan. She hoped to get Mel too she needed her now more than ever. Sam was looking at the ceiling Alexa still held her hand. They had talked for a while but Sam felt tired and lay down, she was surprised that Alexa was the one to fall asleep first.

Maria had made a plan one she was happy with, she called Dr Bishop and arranged it all Sam would get her treatments here at the tower under Bruce's watchful eye. He was happy to do so, she informed Tony that Sam had changed Jarvis and asked him to fix it he seemed surprised at this but made sure to fix it. Nick had to return to SHIELD but made it so Coulson and his team were free to help, May was on her way over now, Phil was going to stay and Skye who felt so bad but Maria reassured her she did the right thing and was not at fault.

The next day Sam came out for breakfast and was surprised that everyone was there including Coulson and his team. She locked eyes with Natasha and Clint she nodded at them Clint looked upset Natasha she couldn't tell but she gave her a slight nod so she knew they were all good. She sat next to Alexa and by the looks she was receiving it became clear that everyone knew. Pepper was looking at her sadly, Wanda was giving her a small smile, and Pietro looked upset.

"Is Jimmy and the others still allowed to come next week?" Sam asked as she noticed that Maria served her plate and gave her a glass of milk. She looked at her quizzically her response was a shrug.

"That depends."

"On what?"

"How your first round of chemo goes."

"Figured, when?" Sam asked looking down Maria had to wait for her to look back up before she signed her response.

'Today.'

"Today?" Sam asked she looked around the table they seemed to find anything else of interest to look at.

"Is it at Dr Bishop's?"

"No Dr Bishop has agreed to do your treatment here."

"Here."

"Now you're just parroting her." Alexa told her sister, she smiled at that before shaking her head.

"I forgot how fast you can move." She told her mother but started to eat anyway. The others began talking amongst themselves but Sam did notice tension between Steve and her mum and sighed.

As Sam sat in the fancy chair in the medical wing that Tony had set up watching the poison drip into her (she knew it wasn't poison)to kill the poison already inside of her she thought long and hard of what this will do to her family. She came up with two set of three words one good one bad, either 'this will suck' or 'unite each other.' She had a feeling it will be both, in the long run it will unite them but there will be a whole lot of suck beforehand. Maria and Alexa were with her, Maria was looking over some non-classified files and Alexa had her phone out she was on either Instagram or Facebook Sam didn't know.

"You know you don't have to sit with me." Sam said but the looks she received were clear, as if it wasn't an option. She smiled at them before turning her attention back to the books that May recommended.


	11. Chapter 11

Maria Hill chapter 11

Chapter 11

The days blurred together after her first round of chemo Sam seemed fine, until she wasn't. They were watching a movie Sam cuddled between Steve and her mother, yes she made it her mission to make sure they were fine. When she felt sick she ran to the bathroom, her mother quickly following with May not two steps behind. Sam was hugging the bowl and grimaced she turned to her mother she felt terrible. It was a downhill battle from there. She felt weak and tired a lot but when their birthday rolled around Sam didn't want Alexa to feel left out, she planned it with Skye so Alexa's friends made a surprise party for her. Melinda took Alexa to the bowling alley where her friends were waiting for her. It was a great surprise and Alexa had a good time, she still didn't like the fact that Sam wasn't with her. That night they had a dinner at the tower, Sam came down from her room but didn't eat much. The night was fill of laughter and epic stories, Alexa got to hear one from Thor who was back from Asgard. Sam stayed close to Maria and ended up falling asleep on her.

"Why did Sam cancel with Jimmy and the band?" Alexa asked as she watched her sister sleep.

"She said she doesn't want anyone to know she's sick." Maria replied running her fingers through Sam's hair. "She had a good day though, she spent it with Wanda and Pietro, Tony even stopped by and they talked about… I don't even want to know what they were talking about. She was happy when Mel told her you were enjoying yourself."

"Figured she was reporting back." Alexa said grinning to her aunt across from her who raised an eyebrow in response.

Time continued on, Maria was upset that she had to get back to work she made sure Sam was not alone. Wanda agreed to stay with her and Natasha was their too. Sam felt bad because all she did was mostly sleep. Alexa was asked to hang out with her friends and Sam made her go, it was after all her holiday. Days turned to weeks and Sam had her other round of chemo, Sam hated every minute of it. The only good thing that she was happy about was with Natasha's help she made sure Steve and her mother still went on dates. Sam knew they were perfect for each other so she had the talk with Steve, much to Natasha's amusement. Steve listened and agreed with what she said that was why he was making the extra effort with Maria. It wasn't until Sam and Alexa cornered Maria and told her to go for it with Steve that she agreed to go on another date with him.

"Jarvis can you tell Wanda to come here please." Sam said, she was in her bathroom looking at her reflection, she barely recognised herself it was days after their conversation with their mother. A minute later there was a knock on her door and Wanda came in.

"Are you alright?" she asked walking over to her.

"For now. Does Pietro shave?"

"I do not understand?" she replied looking confused, so Sam held up the clump of hair to her.

"My hair is falling out. I want to shave it off."

"You want to shave it off." Wanda repeated

"Yes, I was doing fine but this…" she held up her hand again "this reminds me I have cancer, I would rather lose my hair my way than wait for it to slowly fall out. So does Pietro have a shaver?" Sam asked.

"I think… you need to ask him." Wanda replied Sam read her response and nodded

"Jarvis can you send Pietro here please." She stated there was a rush of air and Pietro was standing there.

"Everything ok?" he asked looking at them both his gaze dropped to the hair in her hand and he frowned.

"Do you have a shaver?" Sam asked him, he looked to Wanda and she shrugged, he looked back to Sam then disappeared, reappearing moments later holding a shaver in his hand. Clint got him one but so far he has had no need for it. Sam smiled and took it from him before returning her attention to the mirror.

"What are you…?" Pietro began to ask but Sam turned on the shaver and began to shave her head. Pietro stood in silence as did Wanda but she moved over to help her though when she saw Sam was having difficulty, which Sam was grateful for. Pietro stepped back and leaned against the wall as he watched his sister shave Sam's hair off. When she was bald she ran her hand across her skin, she moved out to her room and pulled out her beanie and placed it on. She turned to Pietro and Wanda who followed her into her room she smiled at them.

"Thank you." she said before going over and picking up her guitar. Wanda moved across from her and sat down on the chair as Sam started playing Wanda smiled.

That night everyone was surprised when Sam came down for dinner, she wore her beanie and had a big thick jumper on. Maria looked at her daughter in shock, but recovered quickly as did the other agents. Steve looked to Maria who shrugged it was Sam that broke the silence.

"I guess we're not identical anymore." She smiled at Alexa who was stunned.

"You didn't tell me." She frowned

"I told no one," Sam replied she looked over at her mother and gave her a small smile, Maria nodded her head and began to serve her food.

The next couple of days not much happened, Maria was stuck at work Natasha got called on a mission, and Steve went with the strike team on a mission. Clint stayed at the tower training Wanda and Pietro in fighting techniques. Sam came down and watched she found the whole thing fascinating. Alexa stayed out at a friend's place they were getting ready to return to school. It wasn't clear yet if Sam would be returning with her, she did however hear from Jimmy and the news was not good. Sam had missed many band sessions and two gigs they had booked over the break the other band members wanted her gone because she didn't give any good reasons. Sam knew it would happen sooner or later, she was slightly upset about it but didn't tell anyone. They went wig shopping and got Sam some really good wigs, but in the tower she stuck with wearing her beanie. Sam was in a chair watching as Clint taught Pietro and Wanda a move she had seen Natasha do many times on Clint when they were sparring. When the cup she was holding dropped to the ground smashing, Clint looked up at the noise as did Pietro, he got to her in time before she hit the floor. Her nose was bleeding and she looked really pale.

"She is burning." Pietro stated as Clint made his way over he bent down and felt her head, he then picked her up and took her to Bruce's lab. He was waiting as Jarvis informed him of what happened, he also sent a message to Maria.

Sam woke to find herself back in her hospital room, she felt the iv in her arm and had an oxygen mask on. Her head hurt the last thing she remembered was Clint teaching Pietro and Wanda in the gym. She looked around the room to see Maria sitting on a chair she was asleep but not for long, Sam didn't know if it was her spy senses or her maternal instinct but Maria opened her eyes and looked at Sam. Sam moved the mask away from her face looking at her mother.

"Sorry." She said but she could feel her throat was dry so she assumed it sounded rusty. Maria brought over a cup and straw and let her have a drink. Putting the cup back down on the table Maria turned to her and signed.

'You have nothing to apologise for sweetie.'

"What happened?" Sam asked, she must have spoken too loud because Maria made the gesture to quieten.

'You had a fever.'

'Fever…I felt fine I was watching Clint teach…I felt fine.' Sam signed looking confused.

"I know baby I know." Maria muttered, she turned as someone called her name she kissed Sam replacing the oxygen mask on she went out of the room. Sam looked at her watch which was still on,

"Jarvis have they redone tests?"

'Yes.' Came the reply on the watch

"The scans have they come back clear?" Sam asked

'No.' was his reply

"Has it shrunk at all?" she asked she seemed to wait for ages before the AI replied and the answer shattered her heart.

'No.' one little word, that she dreaded to learn she blinked back tears she tried sitting up, she saw her mother come back into the room. She was looking tired and sad, Sam could see the sadness in her eyes but also the strength that she was showing.

"I'm going to fight this mum, I'm going to get better." Sam said making Maria smile she sat back down on the chair. "Can we not tell Alexa, school's starting and she deserves to stat the term fresh, unburdened."

"You know."

"I figured, but I had Jarvis confirm it. I'm not giving up. I have too many things I want to do."

"Yeah like what?"

"Well I want to go to Paris, eat crepes in front of the Eiffel tower, go to Italy have Pasta and Gelato in front of the Colosseum. Go to London see Buckingham Palace and Big Ben go on the London eye and walk across the London Bridge. Finish high school go to college get an engineering degree. Design something big make a business and help other people with disabilities and cancer. I don't want to die not from this, not now. I'm strong I will get through this. I have you, you and Alexa. You are my strength I will get through this." Sam said and Maria had tears, Tony stood frozen in the doorway he was here to ask Maria for a favour but saw she was busy and this heart to heart was a little too emotional for him. But what they were talking about made his heart ache, he was Tony bloody Stark he should be able to do something for this child that he actually liked. He looked at her and saw himself but better. Her enthusiasm for science and coding, she couldn't die right she was 14 wait no 15. He left the room without making a noise and went to his lab where he tinkered away until he comes up with an idea that will be able to help her.

Two days later Sam was in the lounge with Thor much to her delight he actually sat and had a very long conversation with her. Tony was still in his lab he didn't come out, Maria was in a meeting with Steve, Nick, Phil, Mel, Natasha and Clint she was telling them what Bruce had discovered and what they were doing next.

Thor found himself enjoying the company he was in, he didn't fully understand what was going on, and he knew she was sick just not how sick she was. There was something about this young girl in front of him he couldn't place what it was. They had talked most of the morning about random things, nothing of importance but he didn't care. He enjoyed her smile, he still was getting used to the fact that she couldn't hear him he found himself shouting at her a couple of time this made her laugh and smile. She started teaching him some basic sign language, as a child he learnt many languages mainly the common language for each of the nine realms. He never liked learning them as a child but Sam was making this entertaining and found himself enjoying the moment. It wasn't until she started a coughing fit that he became concerned, he placed his hand on her back and that was when he felt it. He brought his hand back quickly looking around the room but no one else was there. He didn't know what to do, he jumped off the couch and grabbed her a drink of water. She smiled in appreciation as she took small sips.

"Are you alright?" he asked and signed seeming that was one of the phrases she taught him. She smiled at him and nodded her head, he was sitting back on the couch and she shuffled closer, at first he went rigid unsure on what to do. Then he realised she was cold so he wrapped his arm around her. She ended up falling asleep on him, and that was how Maria found her when she returned with Natasha and Clint. Natasha pulled out her phone taking a pic at the same time as Maria.

"I did not know what to do?" Thor whispered, he was proud that he had mastered the technique of whispering.

"You don't need to whisper, she can't hear you." Maria smiled moving over to them

"Right. We have had a successful day." Thor nodded but he needed to return to Asgard to ask Heimdale about what he felt inside of young Sam. Maria ended up switching places with him and Thor was impressed with her swiftness and gentleness as she pulled Sam closer to her. Maria turned to look at Natasha she read her unsaid request and moved over to one of the closets pulling out a blanket she returned and spread it out over them both.

"Thank you Thor for keeping her company." Maria said

"It was no trouble Lady Maria, the pleasure was all mine. I must be off there is something I need to do. Tell Lady Jane I will be back." He stated moving to the elevator grabbing his hammer as he left.


	12. Chapter 12

Maria Hill chapter 12

 **Chapter 12**

The next day Sam was sitting in between Clint and Natasha watching a movie, Sam's head rested on Natasha's lap while her feet were spread across Clint's.

"Can you do me a favour?" Sam asked not really paying attention to the movie.

"Depends on what it is." Natasha replied

"Nothing bad, not really." Sam stated after reading on her watch what Nat had said.

"We won't know until you ask." Clint signed to her.

"I want to go out." Sam said she felt Natasha tense but she was looking at Clint.

"Sam…"

"It's not like I'm asking to go partying I just want to get out of the tower go to the zoo or something." Sam cut in she saw him look to Nat so she waited for an answer.

"Sam your health…"

"I know I'm dying guys, I don't want to spend what the rest of my days may be in this tower trapped in doors. I don't want to go shopping or anything I just want to go and see the monkeys." For someone that is deaf the silence she felt spoke volumes to her.

"You're not giving up are you?" Natasha asked after a while, she was trying to think of what to say.

"Of course not but there isn't much one can do when they are being betrayed by their own body." Sam stated she saw Clint wave his hand to grab Natasha's eyes and they had a conversation with their eyes one Sam has not been able to crack.

"Monkeys really?" Natasha asked Sam felt her sigh and read what she had asked forming her to smile.

"Yeah since talking with Leo it's all I've been thinking about."

"The only way we would consider you going is if you wrap up warm and are honest with us if it gets too much." Clint said

"I promise." Sam smiled getting up and going to her room to get changed. She then made her way back to the main elevator where Natasha and Clint were waiting for her. "What did mum say?" She asked knowing that when she was gone they would have confirmed with Maria if it was alright.

"She said to have fun." Natasha said as they went down to the garage and borrowed one of Tony's cars.

At the zoo she was surprised that it was rather busy but it was a crisp sunny day, she also noted that both Nat and Clint were scanning the crowd. They walked for a while heading to the monkeys but they stopped to look at the other animals. (Or more that when Sam stopped Nat and Clint stopped.) Sam did notice people staring at them, she wasn't sure if they were looking at her (because yes she may be wrapped in warm clothes but she still looked sick) or they were looking at Clint and Nat. The answer became clear when they stopped in front of the lions, a man came over to them with his kid Sam saw both Nat and Clint tense and how Natasha's hand dropped to her waist no doubt where a weapon was hiding.

"Excuse me you're Hawkeye right?"

"Umm…" it looked like he was about to deny him when the other families heard what was asked and whispering started spreading around the group looking at Clint in awe.

"That must mean you're the Black Widow." A woman said as they moved in, Sam looked around the group of people and smiled when her watch picked up what was being said. Clint was nervous smiling and waving at the people as people started taking pictures. Natasha just looked tense, Sam waved her hand and signed at them they could move on and Sam would have sworn Natasha looked relieved. They moved onto the monkeys where Sam found a seat and sat down and was looking at the monkeys as they did their thing. They were outside so Clint pulled out a blanket he had in his bag and placed over her, Natasha stayed a few feet away from them on guard.

"This is nice." Sam smiled looking up to the sky closing her eyes, Natasha and Clint watched her for a moment enjoying the peace. When Sam returned her attention to the monkeys Clint moved and sat next to her she leaned into him still grinning. They sat on the seat for 20 minutes people walked past them but carried on not paying them any attention, it looked like a family outing and they seemed occupied with their own family to look to closely. Clint had pulled his own beanie down lower and did his jacket up to his neck, with his glasses on you couldn't really see any of his features. Even Natasha made herself harder to identify after the mishap in the lions area.

"You ready to move on?" Nat signed moving over to them

"Hmm not really, but I suppose…doesn't mean we're heading back to the tower does it?"

"No, we haven't finished around here. Then I was thinking hot chocolate somewhere. Might as well as make a day out of it." Clint said as Sam got up but both he and Nat noticed she still held onto the blanket.

"You remember our deal?" Natasha asked

"Yeah, I'm fine I'll warm up when we start moving." Sam replied, she was right when they moved on she did warm up she passed the blanket back to Clint who put it away back in his bag. They made it half way around the zoo when Sam started slowing down. "I'm keeping my word, we should go." Sam said grabbing a hold of Natasha who was closer as she felt a dizzy spell.

"Hey it is fine we can finish another day, you did great. Just sit here until you get your strength back." Natasha said moving her over to a place she could sit. They sat down for 15 minutes Natasha talking softly to Clint Sam wasn't interested in what they were saying, she closed her eyes and focused on her breathing. When Sam felt better she nodded and looked up at Natasha she helped her stand up then Clint standing on her other side together Clint and Natasha helped walk her out of the zoo. Back in the car Sam snuggled back in a blanket she closed her eyes Nat was driving and Clint was in the passenger seat he kept looking back at her, Sam hummed softly to herself memory of a beat that Jimmy taught her this made her frown. She opened her eyes when she felt a tap on her legs.

'You okay?'

"Yes, just thinking."

'About Jimmy?'

"How?"

'You were humming a song he taught you? You haven't spoken to him in a while is everything alright between you two?'

'I was kicked out of the band, fair enough I missed several practises and two performances."

"They don't know you're sick?"

"No one does."

'You should tell him."

"No point it will only hurt him. It's hard enough on you guys and you're family, I don't want to put him through it."

"And what if he finds out later he will be more hurt that you didn't tell him." Clint stated Sam stayed quiet for a while thinking of what he said, it was true she knew that but in all honesty she knew she will probably die she didn't want to see it though the hurt of him seeing her die. She hated it that it's happening with the others. But Clint was right, it would hurt him more if he doesn't get to say goodbye, she owed it to him he had been her best friend since third grade.

"Can we stop somewhere before heading back to the tower, Jenny's Diner? I will tell him to meet me there."

"Are you up for it?" Clint asked

"Yes, you're right he should know."

"Alright, Nat you know where to go."

At Jenny's diner Sam was sitting down next to Natasha, Clint had ordered them some food and drinks as they waited for Jimmy to arrive. The waitress Mackenzie who usually is there when Maria took her and Alexa after an event kept sending Sam sympathetic looks, she ended up hugging her and getting Frank and Jenny out they said the food was on them and that they hoped she got better. When they left her alone she signed to Nat asking if she looked that bad, Nat's reply was a tight smile revealing plenty. Jimmy arrived 15 minutes later, he looked good, in jeans a big thick winter coat with a black beanie covering his black hair but his brown eyes held an intelligence that Sam loved. When he took off the coat it revealed a Captain America t-shirt making Clint smile, he and Natasha moved tables to give them some time to talk, he stood there staring at her frozen. His expressions were always easy to read and even though they had been apart for a while she could still read him like a book. He sat down across from her and they sat there for two minutes in silence.

"Hey." Sam was the one to break the silence

'Hey.' He signed back

'You look good.' She signed to him she saw his expression change to one she hadn't seen on his face before.

'You look…I don't know what to say.'

'Don't say anything, help me with these.' Sam said pushing her plate of fries across from her and closer to her milkshake. He smiled for the first time taking a chip and dipping it in her milkshake.

'So this is why you missed band practises?' he finally spoke after the chips were gone, (Clint was grateful that Jimmy got Sam to eat some of the chips).

'Yeah, I've had a pretty hard break.'

'Leukaemia?'

'Correct again.'

'Why didn't you tell me?'

'It's hard, you don't need to see me, not like this. I thought I would see you in the new term…'

'Sam why are you telling me now? You could have told me in the new term, why? You're not coming back to school.' He said answering his own question.

'You were always smart.'

'Second only to you.' he replied and they both ended up laughing at the private joke. The laughter died down and the strain between them returned mainly because Jimmy saw the flash of pain in Sam's eyes.

"I've missed hanging with you."

'Same. What are you doing after?'

'Have no plans.'

'We should hang like we used to watch a movie, write a song.'

'I'd like that, you'd have to come to mine.'

'That's fine.' Jimmy replied smiling at her giving her a genuine smile. Sam signalled for Clint to come over so he did.

"We want to head back to the tower."

'Tower?' Jimmy asked confused looking over at Clint he nodded his head and waved Natasha over he went to the counter to get some apple pie while Natasha helped Sam with her coat. 'What were you talking about Tower? What tower?' He asked

'You'll see.' Sam smiled and together they walked out of the diner and over to the car. Sam and Jimmy talked about random things when Natasha pulled into the resident parking at the tower, Jimmy was looking out the window in a stunned silence.

"This is Stark tower." Jimmy declared causing Sam to smirk.

"I believe it goes by the Avengers tower now. Since New York."

"They were also seen in Sokovia. You know I always thought your uncle looked familiar, he's Hawkeye dam he got so much cooler. That means you're the…nevermind" Jimmy said after receiving a certain glare from Natasha this made Clint laugh as the elevator took them to the main floor.

"Right we will be in my room." Sam stated but before she could go Natasha grabbed her arm.

'We're home now but our deal still stands if you get tired he will have to go.'

'I know.'

'Your mum will want to talk with you.'

'Ok.'

'And Lexa is here with Pietro. If you need us ask Jarvis.'

'Will do please can I go now?'

'Yes.' Natasha said stepping out of the elevator Clint was waiting for her but she watched as the doors closed and Sam disappeared from view going up the three stories to her room.

"Jarvis keep an eye on them." Natasha said going over to get a drink, this made Clint raise an eyebrow at her she shrugged him off, and she got the response from the AI saying he would. Clint dragged Nat to their room to try and distract the red haired from doing something like spying on them.

Sam and Jimmy ended up watching a movie when Maria got home she went to check on them, she was informed that Jimmy was there. She was pleased that they made peace and that Sam told him but she knew Sam must be tired. So when she entered her room and saw them on the couch (separate sides) the movie had just finished she saw Sam and how tired she looked. Maria felt bad for kicking Jimmy out but Sam needed her sleep. Clint volunteered to take him home so he took him out of the tower as Maria sat down next to Sam. Sam moved in closer snuggling into her and she felt cold she mumbled into her stomach about how he didn't have to go. Maria was going to reply but saw that Sam was practically asleep already so she remained quiet. Alexa entered 20 minutes later she was in workout clothes and had spent the day with Steve and Pietro had joined them for the last hour. She looked at Maria and pointed to Sam asking if she was okay without saying a word.

"She had a big day." Maria replied "How was yours?"

"Good, it probably wasn't the best idea going for a run with a speedster and a super soldier. But it was fun, we even ended up going to a soccer field and playing ball. I'm going to have a shower." Alexa said she felt as though the others were keeping something from her and she knew it was something to do with Sam she was starting to worry. Alexa was starting back at school the next day when she was informed that Sam wouldn't be joining her that worry she has been feeling for the last few days intensified she was going to talk to their mother to get her answers.

Three days later Alexa was back at school she had managed to get Maria alone and they had a talk one that still haunts her. Maria was at work as Steve was staying with Sam seeming the others were busy with work. Jimmy had visited nearly every day and at Sam request he hasn't told anyone that she was sick. Their friends all think Sam was on an engineering programme, and Alexa helps sell the lie. Sam was sitting across from Steve they were playing cards and Steve was telling her stories of his time during the war mostly about Bucky. When the elevator door opened and Thor entered with a lady Warrior.

"Thor you're back? Who is this?"

"This is Lady Sif." Thor stated moving over to them Sam stood up and hugged him much to Lady Sif's amazement. "Sif this is Samantha." Thor introduced and she moved over to them shaking her hand Steve did not miss the look that passed between the two Asgardians. Sam was busy eyeing her sword which Sif let her examine.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Lady Sif." Sam stated smiling, "Maybe one day you could teach me how to use one of these." Sam smiled handing back her sword moving back to her chair pulling up her blanket. Steve moved over to her making sure she was alright, handing her a hot chocolate that he made her earlier.

"Is Lady Maria here?" Thor asked

"No she's at work it is just us here."

"Oh do you know when she will get back?"

"Sometime tonight."

"Very well where is it that she works? You will tell us how to get to SHIELD."

"She isn't on the Heli-Carrier she at her office at the New York Branch."

"And how do we get there?"

"Thor we could wait for her to return." Lady Sif stated.

"We must speak with her."

"We will but it can wait. Tell me Captain Rodgers what is it you are doing?" Lady Sif asked

"You know who I am?"

"Forgive me, we have heard great detail from Thor about his friends from Midgard."

"Right well we just finished our card game we were going to play chess."

"I thought we agreed on Halo." Sam stated after picking up on what Steve had said

"I never agreed to Halo you said that I got to pick the next game because I won the last round so Chess it…" But he was interrupted by Jarvis Sif looked around at the intrusion.

'Captain Rodgers it is time for Sam to rest.' Jarvis instructed

"It's what? Why did you stop?" Sam smiled

'Time to rest.' Came across her watch

"It can't be that time already."

"You are looking tired." Steve pointed

"I'm always looking tired now. But come on Steve we have another Asgardian warrior here with us so many stories to be heard please?" Sam asked but saw the look in his eyes and knew it was no good. "Fine I will have my rest but make a note it's under protest." Sam said moving to her room calling out as she left.

Steve watched her go and turned to look at Thor and Sif who watched Sam leave he stood there and tried thinking of a way to discuss the point he wanted made. Honesty was all ways best, it worked for him in the forties it will work now.

"That look you shared with each other what was that about?"

"What?" Thor asked turning to look at him

"When you introduced Sam to Lady Sif you shared a look between each other what was it about? Why are you here Thor?" Steve asked feeling protective of Sam. He saw Thor sigh after looking at Sif his attention returned to Steve.

"I think I can help Sam, there is something special about her and Sif agreed that was what the look was. I want to take her back to Asgard."

"You want to what?"

"Take her back to Asgard, we have healers we need to speak with Lady Maria. I will explain it to her."

"Jarvis can you get a message to Maria to come here."

"Message sent Captain Rodgers."

Maria returned to the tower to see Steve in the lounging area with Thor and the female Asgardian Phil had helped Lady Sif that was her name but she didn't pay any attention to them she turned to Steve looking around for Sam.

"Sam is fine she's resting in her room." Steve reassured her

"Then why?"

"You may want to hear them out. Thor?" Steve turned to him for him to explain.

"Right…yes…I felt something in Lady Samantha last time I was on Midgard, Lady Sif came down when I tried explaining it. She agrees there is something about her and I was wanting to take her back to Asgard."

"You want to take her to Asgard? Thor she's sick."

"Lady Maria we may be able to help, Asgard is more advanced than Midgard." Lady Sif stated

"To Asgard?" Maria said not really believing it

"I will protect her with my life. She will be safe and we will bring her back to you." Thor said watching Maria closely she looked confused or in shock Thor couldn't quite tell he thought she would be happy. Lady Sif understood that look she put a hand on Thor stopping him from moving closer to her.

"I will stay with her the whole time Lady Maria."

"You will bring her back if you…if you can't help her."

"On my honour." Thor said bowing his head slightly in a small nod

"You will stay with her the whole time and let no harm come to her." Maria said looking at Lady Sif and Thor

"I give you my word." Lady Sif stated placing her hand over her chest.

"When will you go?"

"When she is ready." Thor said

"Today?"

"Yes."

"Let me go talk to her, but if she doesn't want to go she won't be and if she asks to return you will bring her back." Maria said walking off to Sam's room, she didn't see the look that was passed between the two Asgardians. Maria entered Sam's room, she wasn't surprised to find her still awake she was lying in her bed under her covers but looking at the door.

"You seriously can't expect me to sleep when there is two Asgardians down stairs." Sam said sitting up looking directly at her mother.

"I was surprised you came to your room." Maria replied signing at the same time.

"Does this mean I can go down and talk with them?" Sam signed back

"About them…"

"Oh no you have the trouble look, it was the same look you used when you told us Philly was hurt."

"It's not bad, they told me why they are here."

"Really why?"

"You."

"Me? What about me?"

"Thor wants to take you to Asgard."

"What? Can you repeat that?"

"Thor wants to take you to Asgard." Maria signed again but more slowly

"Why?"

"He claims he can help you and I'm willing to try anything Sam but if you don't want to go…"

"You wouldn't take me to Paris but you will let me go to an alien planet." Sam replied and Maria couldn't tell if she was mad. The smile that appeared on her face told her everything she needed to know.

"We'd be the first humans to go to Asgard." Sam smiled but it faltered when she saw her expression.

"I won't be going with you, Thor and Lady Sif will take you and stay with you."

"You won't be coming?"

"No and I am ok with that only just if it means they will help you get better, hey and if you want to come home you just tell them and they will bring you back."

"I don't know I mean I will be on a different planet to you…it sounds cool but what if…"

"What if?"

"What if they can't help me? I will be on a different planet to you and Lexa."

"Thor will bring you back to us… it is what if they can help you." Maria replied moving over to her and sitting next to her on the bed. Sam moved so she could cuddle into her and Maria wrapped her arms around her holding her tight. They sat there for 10 minutes before they left her room heading back to downstairs to where the others were waiting. Sam walked next to her mother and when they entered Thor looked at them and when she nodded at him he smiled.

"I want to see Lexa before we go." Sam said looking at her mother she nodded her head looking to Steve he read the unsaid request leaving to go and get her.

"Are you sure about this?" Maria asked signing to Sam she nodded her head but Lady Sif was looking at her confused. Thor saw her confusion and smiled big he too was confused when he saw the hand signals.

"She cannot hear." He told her

"Anything?" Sif asked

"Nothing." Maria replied as they moved over to the table to discuss further what was going to happen.

Two hours later had them at the area where Heimdall would open the bifrost. Alexa was hugging Sam as Maria was giving last minute instructions to Thor. May, Natasha and Clint were there they said their goodbyes and Clint teased how jealous he was. It was when Thor was about to call for the bifrost he noticed that Alexa was helping Sam stand she was looking weak so he moved over to her and picked her up. She gave him a small smile as Lady Sif moved over to them and all she could think about was how small she looked. Sam gave her family a small smile before hiding away in his chest.

"Heimdall." Thor shouted and the bifrost appeared taking them back to Asgard.

 **AN: Wow that was a lot to take in. Will the Asgardians be able to help? What is it they feel in Sam? Until next time**


	13. Chapter 13

Maria Hill chapter 13

 **Chapter 13**

It felt weird that was all Sam could think of as they travelled up to Asgard but she felt safe in Thor's arms. When the blue light faded they were in a different room and there was a very large man standing there looking at them and his main feature that she was stuck on was his eyes they were golden. He was talking to Thor but she didn't understand him she felt the vibrations in Thor's chest meaning he was talking back. The man across from them moved closer and peered into her stepping back he nodded his head stepping out of the way. Sam saw the rainbow bridge leading to Asgard that she had read about and in the distant she could see Asgard itself and wow the books did it no justice at all. This was something else entirely Thor was moving once again heading over to some horses. Lady Sif climbed onto one of them and Sam felt herself being shifted so she was sitting in front of her. She felt Lady Sif hold her in place and Sam saw the man who must be Heimdall come over to them holding out a cloak. Lady Sif helped her put it on before guiding her back so she was resting against her. Once again she felt her chest vibrate meaning she was talking but Sam didn't have the energy to turn around to see who she was talking to. Thor was on another horse he looked at Sam to see is she was okay, she gave him a small nod so they moved on heading for the palace. As they got closer Sam gasped as she realised the palace was made of gold it really was too beautiful to describe. As they got closer to the palace and they rode through the streets of Asgard Sam looked at all the Asgardians doing their day to day activities. One way it looked like a renaissance fair but in a different way. People would stop in the streets moving out of the horse's way but seemed to be cheering and waving to them. 'Right Thor is their prince.' Sam reminded herself as they approached the gates guards came to attention. Stable boys ran over to them when they stopped to collect the horses. Thor hopped down first moving over to Sam and Sif taking Sam down and entering the palace with Sif two steps behind. Three warriors came over to Thor smiling only for it to turn to confusion when they saw Sam in his arms. Sam recognised them as the warriors that came to Earth to help Thor the first time he was on earth. The Warriors three that was what they were known as. Sam smiled happy that she was remembering these details. The warriors moved out of his way after Thor had told them something Sam had no idea what and at this moment she didn't care she was too busy absorbing as much as she could. It was too late when she realised she should have cared what Thor had said, she realised as they walked in what she was guessing was the throne room seeing that at the other end there was a giant golden throne and a man sitting on it. Odin, oh my god she was meeting the King of Asgard. Sam was starting to panic. Thor put her down but held her steady until she found her balance.

'Are you alright?' he signed to her she smiled at him it was a bit sloppy but she got the jist of what he was asking. She nodded her head seeming that her throat was suddenly very dry and she didn't trust her voice. Thor moved to the side of her and began talking to his father and mother as Sam noticed her standing to one side. Wow she was beautiful. Sam turned to Odin as she felt his eyes on her he was looking at her expectantly.

"Sorry?" Sam asked tilting her head

"I said what has made my son so interested in you?" he asked Sam paused as she tried to decipher what he had asked her she turned to Thor.

"Father she cannot hear."

"I said…" he began to shout but Sam held up her hands stopping him finding her voice.

"I can't hear anything so don't try shouting." Sam said singing from habit this got a confused look from Odin and an amused look from Frigga, when she realised what she had said she looked down and apologised looking back up she saw amusement in Odin's eyes but wow she was looking at him and could not stop comparing him to Poppa Nick. As if she didn't have a filter she found herself saying. "You remind me of Poppa." Her eyes widened in horror stepping back once again apologising to the king of Asgard. She turned to look at Thor as that is where Odin was now looking she saw his mouth moving and the two of them was having a conversation. She almost jumped out of her skin when Frigga had moved over to her she took a step back looking at her. She held out her hand at first Sam was confused but she slowly reached over letting Frigga take it. She began examining it Sam looked to Thor but he shrugged at her before she returned her attention to Frigga.

"How old is she?" Frigga asked Thor but Sam saw her lips move and was able to read them.

"13." Sam replied getting a look from Frigga and a suspicious look from Odin

"You can hear me?" she asked once again Sam could read her lips

"No, I can read your lips." Sam said pointing to her lips. Frigga turned to Odin and Thor with her back to Sam she didn't know what she had said but saw Thor nod looking relieved Odin looked curious but was nodding his head. Sam felt Lady Sif appear behind her and guided her out of the room, she was confused as to where they were going. All Sam knew was that she was tired and Thor didn't follow them. Lady Sif ended up taking her to a bedroom, one that Sam was gaping at. It was huge and beautiful it was a dream bedroom. The bed was huge and the room was well spaced out there was a window looking out over the city as Sam went over to it. Before heading over to the bed and touching it of course it was so soft she turned to Lady Sif confused.

"This is your room." Sif stated Sam nodded smiling Maria had informed her how to communicate with her.

"Where is Thor?"

"He will come and check on you later. You were looking tired so Queen Frigga suggested you get your rest."

"I look like this all the time now, it doesn't matter how much sleep I get." Sam said shuffling back on the bed looking out the window. "I suppose this is as best a place as any." Sam added

"For what?" Sif asked after getting her attention.

"To spend your last days. Do you fear death?" Sam asked looking at Sif, "I think I've accepted it that I will die. I just feel bad for my family mum and Lexa the others it's more hard on them then me…but this is nice a real haven." Sam stated

"We still might be able to help." Sif stated

"I don't think you should."

"Why not?"

"I'm not the only one on earth with cancer, I'm not the only kid with cancer so why should I be the one to get the magic bullet."

"I do not understand that reference."

"It means… why should I be the one to get the cure."

"Why shouldn't you, I understand that others are sick like you but if you have the chance to be better why not take it? Why throw away a shield when you may need it?"

"I don't know I guess I don't want false hope, if I go in there expecting and you can't it will hurt just that much more." Sam said taking off her shoes and slipping under the covers of the bed. "Will you stay with me?" Sam asked just now realising she was on an alien planet.

"Of course, you just get your rest."

"This is going to sound weird but can you come and lie next to me…it's just I'm so cold." Sam said looking at her, she saw her look down at her armour her hand resting on the hilt of her sword. She sighed and was about to undo her belt of her sword but stopped when someone else spoke to her. Sam looked to where Sif was and swallowed. Frigga was there and was talking with Sif, she looked back to Sam and she saw her torn expression.

"I will be outside." Sif said leaving the room so much for staying with her at all times, Sam then realised that Frigga must have ordered her to leave she started to sit up but stopped when Frigga placed a hand on her shoulder. Damn she moves fast,

"Stay get some rest, I told Sif I will stay with you." Frigga told her, "May I?" she asked indicating the bed. Sam nodded slowly, her eyes watching her lips. "I know you can't hear me but may I tell you a story as you fall asleep?" Frigga asked

"Can I lie on you? its what I did with mum when she told me stories. I can't hear you but I can feel it." Sam said she had no idea if what she asked was alright to ask a Queen. Frigga nodded her approval getting comfy on the bed Sam cautiously moved over to her getting comfortable Frigga began her story. Sam smiled she was usually really good at deciphering peoples tones when they spoke so could pick up the mood really easily. As Frigga told her story Sam smiled at the soft vibrations as she spoke she could picture her voice sounding soft and metallic when necessary but could also be powerful and captivating. Sam ended up falling asleep rather effortlessly with a smile on her face as Frigga bad begun running her hand up and down her back.

Sam was surprised that Frigga had stayed with her, she was still there when she woke up as was Lady Sif she was sitting on the window sill looking out the window. At first Sam was confused waking up in a strange bed but felt a calming presence in Queen Frigga. As Sam sat up Frigga stood up smiling at her as four ladies entered the room two carrying bowls of water. Sam looked confused until she saw the towel.

"They are here to help you bath." Frigga said and Sam's eyes widened causing Frigga to laugh. "It's not that bad there is a room back there with a tub and once you are done." Frigga held out her hand and one of the ladies stepped forward holding a blue dress.

"That's for me?" Sam asked

"Yes my dear, then you will join us for supper."

"Supper?" Sam said looking out the window seeing that it must have been well into the evening.

"Yes you were asleep for a while, you must have needed it." Frigga smiled

"You stayed with me."

"I did, as did Lady Sif."

"But why? I mean I know Sif promised my mum but you you're a queen surely you have more important things…" Sam stated

"You are important and I honestly did not mind." Frigga replied and moved over to her as she saw Sam's discomfort of being around the servants. After the bath was ready she dismissed them and told Sam she'd stay and help. Sam didn't know how to react to that she felt she couldn't refuse a queen.

After her bath which she found very relaxing, she didn't miss the look between Lady Sif and Frigga when they saw her. She knew she looked terrible but still became self-conscious as Frigga gave her a sympathetic look. She helped her into the blue dress which was beautiful and was incredibly soft she ran her fingers over the material smiling. This was one hell of a dress, Sam still didn't have any hair so that was easy but she pulled out the wig she had worn placing it on, she picked up the brush to begin brushing it but was surprised when Frigga took the brush from her hands and began brushing it for her. Just the way her mother did when she had her actual hair. When she was ready they escorted her down to the dining room which was basically a huge gathering hall Sam couldn't help but feel small. She walked next to Queen Frigga on her request and was guided to a table where Thor and Odin were waiting. Sam looked around and saw the room was full of people and she had no thought that it must be loud she was thinking that if Frigga or Odin saw it from her perspective they would find it concerning she however didn't mind it wasn't the first advent she has been to full of people. Frigga placed a hand on her shoulder getting her attention she turned to face her.

"Are you alright?" she asked

"Is it noisy?" she asked back

"What is?"

"The room it looks noisy."

"It is. Is it strange not hearing?"

"You don't have deaf people here?"

"No, we have blind and mute but no deaf."

"It's quiet, your body adapts, and you learn ways to cope. Like I look around this room and all I hear is silence but I see people over there laughing and those two in a heated argument that one is about to stand. The musicians are nervous they keep looking this way as they prepare and I see that his instrument must not sound right as her fiddles with it. I feel the tension in the room, the laughter and the heat as they seem excited over something I do not know of what. I can sense when people are looking at me and when someone comes close I can feel their presence instead of hearing them." Sam said turning back to look at Frigga and Odin who seemed to be listening, Odin saw the person get up and leave after she had said it and she was correct that the musicians were nervous he heard the lady on the flute admit it to her companion. The room was fill of laughter as his people caught up with each other and celebrated the return of Thor. He looked over the child from Midgard as she looked over the food in front of her as she spoke with his wife and seemed to hold her attention. His son was right he could feel something about her and was curious to find out what. Frigga made sure she got some rest and food before they started the test. His son had told them that she was dying of something called cancer and there wasn't anything more they could do for her back on Midgard. He watched her as her eyes seemed to hold a spark as she read Frigga's lips as she spoke and smiled at what she had said. He also noticed that she barely ate anything which he found concerning.


	14. Chapter 14

Maria Hill chapter 14

 **Chapter 14**

It was time… a guard had come in to inform them that they were ready so Odin led Thor, Frigga, Sif and Sam out a different door heading deeper into the palace. Until they reached the room where two guards were standing they stood to attention as they passed them heading inside and Sam felt slightly uncomfortable as she saw two ladies in cloaks standing there bowing to Odin and Frigga.

"This is Gudrun and Ingrid." Frigga introduced them Sam nodded to them looking them over, Gudrun was older she looked like your classical grandmother but Ingrid was younger, they both had a different kind of beauty but to Sam Ingrid was stunning. 'What is it with Asgardians and beauty?' she thought to herself. Gudrun moved over to her examining her as she walked around her getting a proper view of her. Sam started turning but was stopped with a wave of Lady Sif's hand, Thor signed to her to stop she nodded and stood still waiting for the next instructions. Gudrun returned next to Ingrid nodding to her as she walked passed her to the table in the middle of the room, Sam was looking at her so missed it when Ingrid said something to her. Sif tapped her on the shoulder getting her attention.

"They want you to go and lie on the table." Sif told her

"What why?" Sam asked Frigga turned to her placing a hand on her shoulder guiding her over to the table.

"Do not fret child, this is what they do?"

"What exactly is it that they do?" Sam asked climbing up onto the table, looking at both Ingrid and Gudrun.

"Many things." Frigga replied looking to Gudrun with disapproval so Sam thought she must have stated something else. Frigga helped her lie down and was surprised when she felt the table warm up, she almost sat back up but Gudrun placed her hand on her shoulder stopping her. It didn't take long, she laid still like many other times at the hospital but one thing was different it was like a hologram she could see her vitals and insides above her. She saw the cancer and frowned she didn't like it one bit but they weren't focused on the cancer sure they looked it over but they were focused on something else. Something Sam had no idea what it was. It was finished and the light show faded Sam turned to see Lady Sif standing next to her as Gudrun, Ingrid, Frigga, Odin and Thor were off to one side talking. Sam remained silent until Sif tapped her and together they left the room heading back to her room where she sat on the windowsill looking out. She sat there for what felt like an hour looking out over the city and saw all the lights. She pulled up a blanket wrapping it around her before she turned to see Sif standing there watching her.

"You know it is worth it."

"What is?" Sif asked coming over to her

"Coming to Asgard seeing this, it doesn't matter if you can't help me."

"What makes you think that?"

"Odin, I can tell he doesn't want to interfere in matters on earth. This…I wonder if this is what heaven looks like."

"Heaven?"

"You call it Valhalla." Sam said returning her attention outside, even though it was dark she still felt in awe.

"You should really rest." Sif stated

"When will we know? If they can help?"

"On the Morrow."

"Right…Can you come sit here with me?" Sam asked Sif seemed slightly uncomfortable but moved over and sat behind her so she ended up leaning against her instead of the wall. That was how she ended up falling asleep. Sif looked up as Thor entered the room he smiled and helped move Sam to the bed, telling Sif she could go get some rest he would stay with her.

Sif returned in the morning to find Thor asleep in a chair, she threw a cloth at him waking him up he startled awake groaning as he got up picking the cloth up from the floor. Sif smiled at him before moving over to Sam she went to tap her awake but became concerned when she could feel the heat coming off her. She tried shaking her awake but Sam did not wake.

"Thor she will not rise."

"What?" Thor shouted moving over to them her gently shook her but she did not wake. He ended up picking her up and together they made their way to the healers.

"She is not waking." He declared as he entered the room from last night, Ingrid looked up and waved them over where he placed her on the table. Gudrun shooed him back as they began their work.

"This is not good." Ingrid stated

"What?" Frigga stated entering the room

"The source it has grown look." Gudrun stated as the golden circle they spotted last night was now a larger blob looking shape.

"Did you find out what it meant?"

"No."

"Why won't she wake? Is it her illness?"

"No, see here this is her illness it hasn't changed but this…this is what we can feel in her it is interacting with her illness."

"Is it healing her?"

"No…She needs to wake. Wake up child!"

"She cannot hear us." Thor stated

"How do we wake her?"

"She is not asleep." Odin said

"Father what did you do?" Thor asked

"I did not do this. She did…"

"Ingrid why?"

"She needs to know. When she does we will."

"Know what? She is sick."

"It is like Odin sleep. She will get no sicker."

"Or better. Wake her." Frigga demanded

"I cannot, only she can."

"Where did you send her?" Thor demanded he was gripping his hammer as his anger increased.

"Somewhere to get answers." Ingrid replied unfazed by him, "That is why you called us is it not? Not to heal her but to find out what that is?"

"To help her." Frigga stated "Is there anything you can do?" Frigga asked Gudrun.

"No it is up to her now, she will have to do this alone." Gudrun said as she made it so they could keep an eye on her vitals.


	15. Chapter 15

Maria Hill chapter 15

Chapter 15

Sam opened her eyes to find herself back on earth in her bedroom but she noticed things were different. Very different. The first thing she noticed was the banging on the door and someone shouting at her to get up. She was freaking out she could hear again. Sam got up to look at the mirror, she was in shorts and a singlet her hair looked wavy and unkempt she quickly ran a brush through it but stopped when she saw a photo of her and Alex next to each other holding a trophy together and a soccer ball with one foot in the middle. What? She left her room to hear music playing and smiled, it sounded incredible.

"Good you're finally…Why aren't you dressed I swear to God Sam you do this to stress me out. Dad tell her to get dressed." Alex shouted

"Dad?" Sam asked confused until she saw a tall man in jeans and a t-shirt came in carrying a cup of coffee.

"Samantha if you aren't ready in ten we will leave without you." he said smiling

"For?" Sam asked confused

"Our biggest game of the year that is what for, your gear is in your bag by your bed go get dressed please." Alex replied but Sam was stuck looking at their supposed dad who was he and where was mum?

"Where's mum?"

"That's not funny Sam…go get dressed now." Alex instructed Sam didn't understand her tone but slowly made her way back to her room where she passed a family photo of the two of them with their dad each one kissing one of his cheeks. Sam got dressed into the same gear that Alex was wearing before heading back to the kitchen with the bag in hand. Their dad passed her a bowl of fruit.

"You're going to have to eat it in the car. We're running late and we still need to pick up Tracy." He said

"What? Who?" Sam asked confused as she was pushed towards the door. What was happening? Tracy turned out to be dad's boyfriend Sam didn't like one bit. She didn't like any of this, she was going to have to find Maria and find out what was happening. She was so caught up with the noises around her though she didn't realise they were pulling up into a high school parking lot.

"Good luck today girls." He smiled as Alex ran ahead with Sam stumbling behind she found them in the locker room getting ready for the big game. The stand was actually packed with onlookers as they made their way to the field. Sam stopped Alex came over to her.

"What's wrong?"

'I don't know how to play. I don't know who that man was. I can hear. I want mum. Take your pick' Sam thought looking around.

"It's fine to be nervous Sam there is a lot of people here but this is what we have practised for. We've got this." Alex slapped her shoulder before running over to the coach Sam followed thinking that was not the problem at all. The game began and Sam had knowledge of the position she was playing but that was as far as her physical know how went. She ran with the others not going for the ball for the first 5 minutes until the ball came at her. She went to kick it and actually succeeded, that was when it hit her; if this was some alternate reality this body will know how to play muscle memory and all. That was when the game got interesting the crowd was cheering for her team and between her and Alex they were pretty good. The game was long and so much running but she was surprised she wasn't winded at all but in the end they won and as it turned out it was a semi-final. Alexa came over and they hugged the team did a lot of cheering Sam got overwhelmed by how much noise.

"You alright?" Sam looked up at the girl who asked her, she had no idea who it was.

"Yeah, good game."

"No great game, we knew you two could win it for us. And you did I mean we get to go to finals in New York."

"Yeah." Sam smiled but wasn't really feeling it, she was still trying to get over the fact that was the noise a whistle made.

"You coming to the diner?"

"I don't know Alex?"

"Yeah we will definitely come, we just have to drop our bags with dad and then we'll meet you by the stop." Alex replied Sam had no idea what was happening so decided it be best to follow Alex. They got changed before going out to find their father placing their bags away in the car he let them go but they would have to walk home seeming he was called into work. Alex hugged him and Tracy Sam didn't want to so stayed back offering a small smile. She then followed Alex to meet up with the others as they then walked as a group to the diner. They entered heading to a booth all talking and in high praises from the game. Sam was stuck looking at the kitchen as she heard all these strange noises and actually jumped when a loud noise was heard.

"You're jumpy this morning everything alright?"

"Fine." Sam replied looking Alex over, she looked like her sister and acted the same way but Sam knew this was not her sister. Alex turned back to her friends paying them all the attention. They ordered and the food was served rather fast. Sam stuck with an apple pie and chocolate milkshake it was nice but not as good as Jenny's. Sam stayed quiet just taking everything in listening to Alex talk, she liked the sound of her voice. When they had decided to call it and head home they had been there for 2 hours. Alex was walking with Danny her best friend heading back home when Danny left heading to her own home. They turned the corner only to be stopped by police, they had tapped off the whole street. Sam recognised the eagle symbols on the cars knowing it was SHIELD she looked around noticing scientists and a tac team when her eyes landed on someone familiar.

"May."

"What?" Alex asked

"Huh, they've cornered the block we'll need to find an alternative route." Sam said

"Yeah we'll cut through the park." Alex stated if obvious.

"Yeah…I…" Sam stopped she couldn't believe it she saw Maria talking with May, that was when May turned to look at her as if she could feel her gaze, of course she could Mellie was a total ninja.

"Sam."

"Huh?"

"We going?"

"Right." Sam replied finally dragging her eyes from Maria who turned as well Sam knew she was surprised but was hiding it very well. She was still in the field? Sam shook her head before turning to Alex and taking the soccer ball from her hands they headed into the park.


	16. Chapter 16

Maria Hill chapter 16

 **Chapter 16**

Maria walked over to May, they had cleared the building and the scientists were in there now doing their thing so she went over to her SO even though they were equal rank May would always be her superior. She had handed off a tablet to one of the other agents as she stood next to May, she saw her scan the crowd and froze. Maria turned to see what could have grabbed her attention and also froze. It couldn't be… She met the eyes of Sam holding her gaze for a split second…did she know? Then she turned around taking the ball from her sister before walking off towards the park.

"You good?" May asked

"Fine." Maria replied but May could see she wasn't. Thankfully a scientist had come out heading over to them.

"What did you find?"

"We have a signature trace, they aren't in the building anymore."

"Where did they go Fitz?" May asked

"That way." Fitz pointed towards the park, he didn't get to say anything else as both May and Maria had ran off heading for the park.

* * *

Sam was tossing the ball in the air as she walked when a man stepped in front of Alex, he moved in closer to her but she stepped back.

"Can I help you?" She asked, "Woah back up buddy." She added holding up her hand

"You want to help me…you can't help me." He spat grabbing her

"Let her go." Sam said throwing the ball hard at his head he shoved her to the side moving over to her, Sam didn't back down she glared at him. "I don't know what your problem is man but you need to leave." Sam said calmly.

"You are all the same." He said grabbing her arm and it actually burned her, she stepped forward punching him in the face, he reflexively let her go she went to run around him to get Alex and get the hell out of there but he grabbed her from behind. "Let me go." Sam shouted twisting her body just the way Natasha taught her or more accurately from seeing her spar with Clint. She got out of his grasp and ended up knocking him out, she smiled not quiet believing she had done it. She looked up and saw both May and Maria staring at her she gulped before going over to Alex getting her up and then both of them ran, they didn't stop running until they were home and safe inside.

"Oh man I left the ball." Sam stated leaning against the door breathing heavily.

"What the hell was that? What just happened?"

"He was a creep." Sam said looking down at her arm it was a nasty burn she hissed as she touched it.

"Sam we need to call someone…Dad or the police."

"No, AL we can't tell anyone promise me."

"I don't know…"

"Promise me make it the twister vow."

"We haven't made one of those since we were 7."

"Seriously AL…"

"Why?"

"Because…I attacked him I could get in trouble or something."

"You were defending yourself."

"It doesn't matter please Al…"

"Fine…I promise." Alex stated doing their old secret handshake making it official their twin sister vow so she would not tell anyone or ask any more questions.

"Good I'm getting the first aid kit."

"Do you need help?"

"No I've got this." Sam said disappearing into her room, after she bandaged her arm up she pulled out her laptop and began her hack. She lost track of time so was surprised when Alex came to get her for dinner, she was surprised to see Tracy was staying as well. They sat in silence or Sam sat in silence as the others talked, Tracy tried to get her to talk but all she could think of was why is she here? So instead she focused on eating, she didn't realise how much noise she made when eating and felt bad. Afterwards she helped with the dishes and once again was being asked and brought into conversation. After that they sat around the table playing cards when Tracy tried helping her that was it Sam snapped.

"You are not my mother." Sam said getting up and going to head back to her room but her 'dad' stopped her.

"Hey what was that…"

"And you…" 'You are not my father. I don't even know you stay away from me.' Sam signed moving around him and going into her room leaving everyone confused

"When did she learn sign language?" she heard her father ask she then closed her door shaking her head she didn't like hearing she put her hands over her ears and went to bed. Hoping like hell this was one crazy dream she could blame on the chemo.

The next morning she was upset to find that she could still hear as Alex thumped on her door, come on it was Sunday. Sam groaned into her pillow she turned to see Alex on top of her.

"Can I help you?" Sam asked trying to shake her off.

"Last night…that was not cool."

"It was the truth."

"When did you learn sign language?"

"Something I picked up. Get off." Sam said sitting up.

"Mum didn't want us, I thought we were over this."

"No, you got over it. This is messed up." Sam said getting out of bed.

"You know it's like you're a different person. Dad won't take much more of this attitude."

"I don't care…now get out." Sam said holding the door open

"Then I take it you don't want to come to fun…"

"No, you go have all the fun in the world. Just leave me with silence." Sam said closing the door on Alex. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door she groaned when her father walked in.

"Hey Alex is upset…"

"Just leave me alone. Please." Sam said

"What's wrong Samantha?"

'Where do I begin?' instead she turned her back on him. "I want to be left alone." Sam said

"Fine. You can stay here and maybe when we return whatever has gotten you moody lately will change and I will have my Sammy back." He said leaving the room 10 minutes later she heard the door close she sighed holding her breath focusing on her hearing nope no one was here. She smiled pulling out her laptop she connected it to the printer printing out what she needed. She then got dressed and grabbed some money out of the draw heading for the bus into town. It took her three buses but she was finally where she needed to be, but found she didn't move any further. She looked at the building and decided to walk past it, she did that three times trying to work up the courage before entering. She entered the lobby and knew the person behind the desk had seen her walk past as he was looking at her with suspicion. She opened her mouth to talk but nothing came out so she closed it and went to turn and leave but he had stood up and stopped her.

"Can I help you with something?"

"No, wrong building." Sam gave a small smile

"Really you walked past three times." He said raising an eyebrow she suspected him to be an agent.

"Yeah well…"

"We don't want no trouble…and you don't want to bring it not here." He said yep definitely an agent.

"Is Maria Hill still here I mean does she live here?" Sam asked knowing it was a mistake as his agent senses seemed to kick into high gear. "You know what I want no trouble so I will be off." Sam replied practically running out the door nearly running into a woman entering.

"Hey." He heard him call out. Sam looked up at the woman and froze it was Izzy, she looked at her for a second longer before she ran outside running from the building. Sam found herself walking in a park criticizing herself and what she had done. She sat down when the clouds rumbled forcing her to look up as it started raining Perfect. Sam knew she had missed the bus so started her long walk to the next stop, she was soaked so when the black suv pulled up beside her Sam was not in the mood she went to curse them or something but froze when she realized who it was that was driving. Sam climbed into the car and could feel the irony at the thought don't get in cars with strangers her mother had taught her that but in this reality her mother was a stranger.

"I heard you were looking for me?" Maria said and grimaced at it.

"You can say that. Can we talk?"

"I don't think…"

"Please just hear me out, then you can go back to pretending we don't exist." Sam stated she saw it, the hurt in her eyes it was there for only a second but Sam had noticed it she internally smiled at that. Maria drove them to a diner where they entered and seemed awkward but Sam didn't care she was happy to be with her mother.

"You have ten minutes then I will take you back to your father." Maria said Sam couldn't help herself

"He's not my father." She said and froze it slipped out.

"What?" Maria asked shocked and confused at her declaration

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you." Sam said throwing her hands up, mainly because it stopped her from signing.

"Try me." Maria stated and that was when she saw the look in her eyes that she was used to, her mother's concern.

"Everything is messed up. I can hear, I don't have cancer, I live with a man I don't know but worst of all I don't have you. Our family is not whole and everything here is so out of whack it hurts to think about it. I saw you're still in the field at least you still work with May and Philly. Well I didn't see him but I saw May and she was looking good her total ninja no b.s but you didn't raise us."

"You lost me."

"See I told you; you wouldn't believe me besides I don't blame you it seems unreal and I'm living it. I think I'm from a different reality." Sam signed it to her hoping she knew sign by the look she was giving her she did. She stood up giving her the signal to follow, she did when she was in the car, Sam asked.

"Please don't take me back, not to that stranger, help me get back to you, well my you."

"Sam…I'm not taking you back, not yet at least I thought we'd need some more privacy so you can start at the beginning." She replied they ended up going to her apartment they passed the man in the lobby Maria signalled to him everything was fine as she took her up to her apartment. Sam wasn't surprised to see it was the same apartment she grew up in but it obviously didn't have the family feel to it like her home. Sam went to start but Maria stopped her pointing to the shower telling her to get out of her wet clothes. Sam shrugged she didn't have any other clothes but Maria gave her some of her clothes they were slightly too big but Sam made them work. When she was warm and clean she settled down on the couch looking around the room. There wasn't any personality to the room it looked like it was out of a magazine ready to be sold. Maria came over with two hot chocolates then sat across from her. She kept looking at her and Sam could see the small smile she was trying to hide.

"Okay where do I begin?"

"The beginning usually is a good place to start."

"Right. Well where I'm from you didn't give us up and we never knew our father and honestly we didn't need him between you May, Phil, Clint, Nat and Poppa we had everything covered."

"Poppa?"

"Nick he was our…is our grandfather."

"Nick Fury?"

"Yep…anyway I'm deaf and if I'm being honest I prefer it everything is so chaotic and loud. I got sick when I was young meningitis that was how I lost my hearing but they discovered at the same time I had cancer leukaemia. It was tough but we adjusted and I adapted enough that I had been in remission for several years now but it had recently come back I was getting my chemo treatments in the tower and Bruce was overseeing it. Yes we are friends with the Avengers given that Nat and Clint were practically our aunt and uncle, you had been going out with Steve but hadn't told him about us until I got sick when he found out, not sure how probably Tony. Anyway everything was good you were all happy we were a family. It was fun hanging out with Thor teaching him sign language he became another cool uncle anyway he said he could help so he took me to Asgard where I met his parents they are quiet something and I don't know how but I swear every Asgardian is like a model so beautiful and the palace was made of gold like the whole thing. Anyway the last thing I remember before waking up her was being tested. I know I sound crazy, but it's true I can do things I couldn't before like play soccer, I have good hand eye coordination. I was never interested in sports mainly science and music."

"You said you were deaf and have cancer?"

"Yes, I built something so I could feel the vibrations of the guitar…that's not what you meant."

"You want to go back to that here you're healthy."

"This isn't my life, I like my life with you, and Alex here she is different…I just want to go home. I thought it was a dream but when I woke up this morning I was still here so I knew I had to come and talk with you…you can help me right?"

"It… it is hard to believe."

"I know and you don't even know me here so why would you believe me…I'm sorry for wasting your time. I'll figure it out on my own." Sam said standing up she put the cup down and froze looking at it, picking it up and putting it back down…it made noise. "Sorry." Sam said putting it down. "I guess the only good thing about this place is I get to hear your voice." Sam said going to move but Maria put her hand on her arm stopping her.

"I believe you."

"Really?"

"Yes, it was a crazy story but I saw your eyes so it had to be true."

"That or I'm crazy."

"No daughter of mine is crazy."

"Is Nick still the director?"

"You know?"

"That you work for SHIELD yes, Nick was director, you were his deputy that was why I was surprised to see you in the field…I guess if you are in the field I'm happy May was watching your back…she knows about us?"

"Yes."

"Phil is he still Captain America obsessed?"

"Yes."

"He still got Lola? Oh does he still run the bus?"

"Just how much do you know?"

"We are an open family…I only know about the bus from sneaking on it…I mean I didn't do that." Sam says nervously laughing seeing the same unamused expression her mother wears when she does something very wrong.

"How? You know I don't even want to know."

"Probably for the best."

"Were you punished?"

"Oh yeah, you went hard core taking everything I value away and grounding me, I think I'm actually still supposed to be grounded. But then I got the whole cancer card to play so not so much."

"Sam."

"Even here you don't like my cancer jokes. Anyway what is the plan?" Sam asked there was a knock on the door and May entered the room. "I see you have the same expressions." Sam said moving over to Maria reading May's unimpressed expression.

"Nǐ bù yìng gāi gēn tā shuōhuà" (You should not be talking to her) May said looking to Maria

"Wèishéme bù" (Why not?) Sam asked making both of them look at her.

"You speak..."

"Hello, I had my own May of course she taught us, didn't know that was what it sounded like sounds nice." Sam said smiling

"Pochemu ona zdes'"(Why is she here)May said

"YA tozhe eto znayu"(I know this too.) Sam stated

"Bạn có biết cái này không?" (DO you know this)May asked Sam looked at her then looked to Maria, May smirked turning to Maria who also looked confused.

"I think that could have been Vietnamese." This caused May to sigh.

"Why is she here?"

"You conceded you know you could have done French or German and you would have had me I only know Chinese, Russian, Mandarin and Spanish obviously ASL…but nevermind. Sorry." Sam said looking down.

"She came to me May, besides things got complicated." She then spent the next five minutes telling her what Sam had told her and in that time May remained quiet, even for several minutes after she had finished explaining. May turned to look at Sam and she held her gaze it seemed as though May was assessing the situation.

"I will call him. We need him on this." May said leaving the room to make the call.

"Who is she calling?" Sam asked

"You'll be happy to see him." Maria replied vaguely.

20 minutes later  
Sam was sitting across from Maria happy to be in her presence she asked her to talk about anything and everything just so she could listen to her voice when there was a knock at the door and when it opened Sam got up running over to him and practically jumped on him giving him a hug.

"Hello?" he asked looking down at her she smiled big at him.

"It's Philly." Sam said looking to Maria

"Philly?"

"She didn't react this way around me." May stated.

"With you I didn't know if you'd accept it or not, him he's a cuddly bear." Sam smiled but stepped back when she saw the look on his face he was confused. "Sorry… it's been a while."

"That it has but you shouldn't remember me, the last time I saw you, you were 1years old."

"You were there when we were born." Sam smiled

"Yes… And when…"

"When she gave us up." Sam said reading between the lines as they made themselves comfy around the table to talk, they did a lot of that but didn't come up with a good plan or any plan. It was getting late and Sam even though she didn't want to she knew she had to go, had to return to Alex. It was Maria that told them it was time and Sam even tried asking to stay with her but knew she couldn't so Maria said she'd do some research and would get in contact. As Sam would have school tomorrow. Sam did threaten if she hadn't heard from her she would come back and has ways of tracking her down much to everyone's amusement until they realised she was being serious. Phil was the one to take her back, but she made him drop her off a block earlier so she walked home. When she entered the house she was met with silence, she had beaten them home so she went to her room.


	17. Chapter 17

Maria Hill chapter 17

 **Chapter 17**

When they did come home he came in to talk with her she kept it brisk but not rude she even hugged him even though she knew it was forced, he had this look in his eyes but he didn't say anything. They had dinner before she returned to her room doing research on what she did at school before going to bed. The next morning Sam got up and got dressed she went out to the kitchen and made her breakfast she was getting concerned about the burn on her arm it wasn't looking too good she managed to hide it from both her parents but knew if it got worse she'd rather talk to her mother about it. She had put on a jersey to cover it after putting a new bandage around it. Alex came out looking at her cautiously.

"I'm sorry about yesterday, I didn't intend to hurt your feelings."

"It's not me you should apologise to."

"I'm not…never mind. Come on I made you breakfast." Sam said holding up a bowl with cereal in it Alex laughed knowing Sam couldn't cook to save her life apparently that was the same in any reality. Alex came and sat beside her as they ate. "We good."

"Yeah we're good." Alex said once they were finished they then headed to school.

It had been three days and she hadn't heard anything from Maria, her arm was still sore but she mainly ignored it getting on with her school work and trying to act normal at home. Sam and Alex went to school early on the fourth day as they had a meeting relating to the soccer finals held in New York which Sam only paid half attention too but afterwards went her separate way to Alex and her friends deciding to get to class. The day wore on and Sam didn't realise this but she got many looks from students especially in science and maths when she answered questions. That was when she realised she was a just above average so answering these questions it made them second guess especially the teacher she was actually asked to stay behind after a pop quiz in maths. She was accused of cheating, first time in her life to be accused of cheating. How was she to explain she could do those equations since she was 8? How she had worked with Mellie and Clint practising and how they had taught her an easy way of learning. Especially because she was tested and classed as a genius but never once bragged about it she just got her work done. She sat in the chair across from the principal because that teacher didn't like her attitude she was sent to him, as he continued talking about how cheating was bad but she ignored him. Her arm was burning and she didn't have to look at it to know something was wrong. Her head snapped to him when he said something about calling her father.

"I didn't cheat. I have done nothing wrong so why am I here?"

"You scored a perfect score…when you average in the low 80's."

"So you instantly assume I've cheated did it ever occur to you I studied?"

"Ms Gomez I do not appreciate the tone."

"I don't have to deal with this." She said and got up walking out of the office and instead of returning to class she left the school grounds ignoring his calls for her to return. When she was far enough away from the school she stopped and looked down at her arm rolling up her sleeve she hissed as she saw the marking of an infection. 'Shit.' She thought as she went to a store and brought things so she could clean it. It didn't go unnoticed the looks she received from the store clerk the why are you not in school look. Sam seemed to find herself back in a park where she did her first aid on herself and cringed when she saw the state of her arm it was red and blistery. She pulled out her phone and dialled a number she memorised.

"Hello?"

"Phil?"

"Yes? Who is this?"

"Sam I need your help." She said telling him where to pick her up from, he did and they sat in silence for a short while.

"Thanks for not telling Maria." She said

"You should be in school."

"I finished early." She shrugged

"No school finishes this early, it only now has gone 11." He said

"I know, I need to show you something." She said and once he pulled over she showed him her arm.

"What happened?" he asked grabbing her hand to examine the burn on her arm closer.

"I burned it."

"How, this isn't any normal burn." He said but she only shrugged in response. "We need to get this treated."

"I know that's why I called you. Are you still on the bus? Does Agent Simmons still work with you?"

"I take it in your reality you know my team?"

"Yes, Skye and I are close and I like working with Fitz he's a really good engineer."

"He is and I am and she is." He said. "But I can't take you to the bus it is stationed in a SHIELD base."

"Can you get her to meet you somewhere?" Coulson sighed before pulling out his phone and calling someone they had a five minute conversation before he hung up and drove off to the agreed location. 20 minutes later another black sedan pulled up into the drive way Sam was looking out of the window of the small apartment to see May get out of the car with Jemma and Maria. Sam knew the likely hood that Maria would find out and sighed. She hated being right sometimes. They came into the room and Sam walked over to them as Maria went to her and started examining her. She looked at the burn and waved Jemma over she looked confused but after getting a nod from Coulson she came over and one look at the burn had her in doctor mode.

"Sam how did this happen? No lies remember." Maria asked

"I…the other day in the park that man did it." Sam said deciding to stick with the truth.

"Why didn't you tell me the last time we met?"

"We had other pressing matters to discuss. Besides I thought it have started getting better. I was wrong."

"Why didn't you see a doctor?" Jemma asked not bothering to ask what they were talking about even though she was a little curious but if she was to know they'd tell her.

"When they ask how it happened, a man grabbed my arm doesn't seem like a believable response. That would raise many red flags and would get unwanted attention."

"It looks like it's starting to get infected." Simmons said as she examined it she started applying some cream to it causing Sam to hiss. "Sorry." She added

"It's fine." Sam replied

"The man that did this to you is in containment, he hasn't burned anyone else. Is Alex?"

"Fine. I kind of grabbed his attention with the ball. Oh yeah any chance I can get that back?" Sam said looking at Maria.

"No, we made it disappear so it can't be traced back to you. Who taught you to fight?"

"Nat sort of."

"Sort of?"

"I'm not into physical stuff back home for obvious reasons but I learnt that from watching Nat and Clint spar. You made sure we had basic self-defence lessons and I do tie chi with Mel that's as far as my exercising goes I prefer science and maths. Here it seems opposite…" Sam replied as Jemma bandaged her arm again.

"Why is it you are burnt but no one else?" May asked

"I don't know."

"Ok I have an easier question you can answer why aren't you in school?" Maria asked

"Iwasaccusedofcheatingsoilefttheprinicipalsoffice." Sam rushed out very quickly no one understood her.

"Again?" Maria instructed and as Sam took a deep breath Maria held up her hand. "Slowly."

"I was accused of cheating so I left the principal's office. He was acting like a total douche not listening to me so I just left. I was planning on going back to the apartment but me arm was sore and I knew it wasn't right so I called Philly knowing I couldn't go to the hospital and I don't know the man…"

"Your father."

"You say that but where I…he isn't my dad." Sam said looking to Jemma then back to Maria.

"You still shouldn't have left school."

"I just want to go home. Have you found anything out?"

"No. No energy spikes, no portals nothing."

"I know your trying I…" she paused as she felt her phone vibrate she pulled it out to see her dad's id pop up she hit ignore before turning back to Maria. "I just don't know what to do."

"We will keep looking. I will do whatever I can to help you get home." Maria replied and to her surprise Sam went over and hugged her, she was a little stiff but ended up returning the hug. Sam missed this, she really wanted to get home. She started thinking what Thor must be thinking she remembered falling asleep next to Sif and waking up here did that mean she was taken from Asgard but Maria had said no portal activity that and here she wasn't sick and was fit so what did that mean? She stepped back thinking this through, she was here physically she had the burn to prove that, she could do all these new things but remembered her old self, all the things her family had taught her.

"The multiverse theory…"she muttered to herself. "No if it was, my self here would still be here, so there would be two of us. I'm here but I had a life here before I came, a very different life but I took it over I'm me…Aggh my head hurts just trying to think this over."

"What are you talking about Sam?"

"I was on Asgard, when I woke up here."

"So you said."

"Where do they think I am? Here I am not deaf or sick so what happened? It's not like I was healed or this would have healed. Is this just a dream? I need some time to think…" Sam said pulling out her phone to see Alex calling her. "Can I have a coffee?" she asked looking at Maria holding her phone.

"You may be 17 but no…"

"17? I'm 15?"

"No I can guarantee you're 17." Maria said

"This is messed up. Have I been here for two years? No definitely a week nothing more."

"Sam." Maria said stepping close but she stepped back answering the phone.

"Hello?"

"Where the hell are you Sam?"

"It's a long story."

"Dad is pissed…" Alex began to say but the phone was shuffled and someone new was talking.

"Samantha you have to tell me where you are, I am coming to get you. you are in big trouble young lady…" She ended the call looking at the phone she ended up turning it off and putting it in her pocket.

"I'm taking you home."

"What? No…"

"Sam you need to talk this over with your dad."

"No…I can't… you do believe me right?" Sam asked looking at her mother then to the others in the room granted Jemma was the only one that seemed very confused May Sam couldn't read but Coulson he was an open book and at the moment he looked uncomfortable. "This was a mistake." Sam said stepping back looking around the room she then looked to the floor. "Fine take me back." Sam said and when Maria went to touch her she moved away she heard her sigh but heard her follow behind her out to the car. The ride back was in silence, Maria did try to talk to her but she ignored her. When they got back to the apartment she went straight in once again ignoring her father and sister but her dad was looking at Maria. He made Alex go to her room as they sat down and had a talk. Alex didn't go to her room she barged into Sam's room she was lying on her bed hugging her pillow.

"What the Hell?" Sam said glaring at her sister.

"I can ask you the same thing Sam why would you jeopardise New York, first cheating then skipping school."

"I never cheated, that was why I skipped. They wouldn't listen…God no one listens."

"Sam talk to me."

"Forget it AL."

"Who was that woman?"

"Doesn't matter now does it?"

"Sam…"

"Just leave me alone please." Sam said turning her back on her sister hugging the pillow tighter. Sam stayed in that position for an hour before there was a knock on the door and her dad came in.

"So I had an interesting conversation with Maria. I see you tracked her down rather fast. Is she why you've been moody lately?" he asked

"She told you why." Sam said

"You seriously believe this? That you are from a different world." he asked "One where you're deaf and is dying of Cancer, where you and Alex don't have me and were raised by Maria. That in your world I'm dead and that you live with Stark and the Avengers?"

"I never told her that."

"What?"

"That you're dead, I just told her it didn't matter what happened to you as she was all we needed. You…Who are you?"


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"I'm your father Samantha you are my daughter and the truth is your mother chose her career over having you. This is real Sammy, right here and now you are healthy and strong."

"I don't doubt that I'm strong or that I am smart because I am and thanks to Natasha I am rather good at reading people because yes I do know the avengers and I was raised by my mother not you. You brought me here, so I will ask again who are you?" she said and that was when she saw him sigh.

"I am your father, and you're right. Your mother thinks I'm dead, I knew I couldn't come back when I discovered she was pregnant. I'm…"

"Not human."

"Where are we?"

"I made this world for you when I found out you were sick, I knew you were going to die before either of you or Alex would die I was going to bring you here."

"That's half truths what's the real…you were going to take us." Sam said

"You are my girls."

"Alex? This world didn't exist until I arrived. Am I really here?"

"Your conscious is, I made the body strong and healthy."

"So my actual body is still on Asgard?"

"Yes."

"What do they think is happening am I still alive there?"

"Yes. Right now you are in a coma neither getting better or sicker it is like you are in limbo."

"You are why they are interested in me. What are you? Did mum know you weren't human?"

"No and she can never know and what I am well that is a complicated answer."

"I have the time."

"We are called Shifters…our species were hunted to the point of extinction. There is only a few of us left."

"How am I here?"

"I brought you here."

"How?"

"We have a bond you are my daughter so I brought your mind here and made a place…a whole world so you could live."

"Is this even real?"

"Yes of course it is. This planet we are on was never inhabited until I came here."

"Alex, Maria and the others you made doppelgangers what are they?"

"They are real, I could only do it with a few…I made this place as close as possible as earth, but humans would not survive here."

"Am I a Shifter? Is Alex? Neither of us ever exhibited any signs of power or inhuman traits."

"I cloaked you best I could. Like I said our kind has been hunted, yes you are part shifter."

"What does that mean? Can I create worlds?"

"No. you and your sister you have a connection with each other, a strong one you feel each-others emotions and are good at picking up on others people's emotions. If I unlock you fully you could do so much more."

"What is it you aren't saying?" she said

"The reason why we were hunted, other species found it a good sport. They wanted us as trophies."

"Trophies?"

"This form is only one of my forms I can take."

"One? How many?"

"Four, one for each element. Four different types of dragons a Marine Dragon which is sea based, a Blaze dragon for fire, a soul dragon for earth and a sky dragon other shifters could turn into other creatures known to you from myth and legends it was one reason why I wanted to stay on earth but I knew if I stayed I would be endangering you and your sister so I left."

"Please tell me I'm not going to turn into a dragon." Sam said this made him smile. "No, you are only half Shifter but that does not mean you won't possess other traits."

"Like."

"Strength, speed, agility and your skin will become tougher, thicker I mean. You will also have a temper…maybe even have the ability over the elements."

"I've never before."

"I know, but that was because I had blocked you."

"And now?"

"You may start experiencing them."

"I don't understand."

"I have unlocked your Shifter side by bringing you here."

"Does that also mean back on Asgard…"

"Yes. Back there you too would have started developing your power."

"Can I heal?"

"The cancer?"

"Yes."

"I don't know. You are still part human."

"You said I'd have a tougher skin but this?" Sam said pulling up her sleeve to show her burn he grabbed her arm and smiled. "Why are you smiling?" she asked he in turn pulled up his sleeve revealing his tattoo it also looked like a burn but it wasn't. "What is it?" she asked tracing over it and that was when she felt a presence enter her mind she dropped his arm. "What was that?"

"My symbol, the Mighty Dragon."

"Yeah but a man did this to me, he burned me."

"No, it would have appeared… protecting you when he touched you. It will come right in a couple of days. You have nothing to worry about here."

"This is all so much…I need some time."

"Of course." He said getting up and kissing her on the head before heading out of her room leaving her with her thoughts.

Sam sat on the bed trying to comprehend what he had said, that was a lot to take in she was part alien…part dragon. Alexa was part dragon, she was stuck in this world where she was healthy that was good right? But her mum wasn't here and neither was Alexa they were but it wasn't the real them. She sighed lying down trying to feel anything different but other than that she felt perfectly fine there was nothing different. She looked down at her arm tracing over the burn she was now fascinated by it. She shook her head…pulling down her sleeve covering the burn that she realised wasn't burning anymore sighing deeply. If her mother was here she know what to say? But she wasn't, that was what really bothered her. She would rather go back home to be with her mother and her family than be here perfectly healthy in a strange world where everything seemed strange. She was an alien. Getting up she went to find her father he was sitting on the couch looking at a photo of her and Alexa as babies. He looked up when she entered the room slowly getting up he looked as though he wanted to say something but instead remained silent waiting for her to talk.

"This is weird, even for me and you probably think I'm crazy for wanting this but…"

"You want to return." He said sitting back down.

"Yes, I have stuff I want to do…I can't leave mum or Lexa. Besides she has a right to know, they both do. You can come back, talk to mum…meet Alexa."

"It's too much of a risk. I won't endanger you girls."

"Bringing us here will endanger us won't it?"

"No, as those who hunt us they can't get us here. Here we will be safe."

"I still want my mum, my real mother…how long have I been here?"

"What?"

"How long? Since you brought me from Asgard?"

"I don't know like I said time is different here."

"I need to get back, mum would be worried sick."

"Samantha…"

"Please if you want a relationship with me you will send me back please." Sam said moving over to him sitting next to him and placing her hand on his leg, he looked at her and sighed deeply.

"I want you to be happy…that is all I ever wanted to be happy and safe." He said kissing her on the head she took a deep breath as she felt that presence in her mind once again the one that felt strong and comforting. She closed her eyes trying to concentrate on it and when she opened her eyes she was lying down and the world was once again in silence.


	19. Chapter 19

**Maria Hill chapter 19**

She turned her head to come face to face with Gudrun so she knew she was back on Asgard she let loose a breath she didn't know she was holding. She looked around the room and saw Thor and Lady Sif sitting on a chair they had gotten up and made their way over to her their mouths moving but she was didn't catch what they were saying she looked at her watch but the screen was blank meaning the batteries were dead. How long has she been here? She looked at Thor focusing on him reading his lips.

'It is good to see you are awake, how are you? Tell me you are alright?'

'How long have I been…" she didn't finish she didn't know how to describe it her throat was dry and sore so she had a feeling her voice was raspy.

'9 days.'

"Nine days? How long is that from earth?"

"It has been a while? How do you feel?" Thor asked but was shooed away but Gudrun who started testing her making her stay still so she could get an accurate reading. What seemed like an eternity before she allowed her to sit up when she did she noticed that both Odin and Frigga had joined them.

"How are you feeling?" Frigga asked

"I feel strange…I can't describe it."

"Where were you? Do you know what happened?" Thor asked gently he was standing in front of her with Lady Sif and Frigga.

"I don't know it feels like a dream…I was…I don't know it's all kind of foggy."

"That's alright my dear. It is good to see you awake."

"What happened?"

"Ingrid put you a trance but then it was like her trance was over taken by someone else we could not wake you."

"Trance?"

"She was hoping to discover what it was we were feeling in you."

"Did you?"

"No, but it has grown it now almost radiates through your body, it almost feels like magic but different."

"The cancer?"

"Gudrun helped with that."

"You have the Prince to thank for that, he was very persistent that we heal you."

"SO the cancer is gone?"

"No…but"

"But?"

"Your power interfered with healing you, I managed to get rid of most the poison inside of you but it will take time for your body to accept it. I have never seen a power like yours it was protecting you from me even though I was trying to help."

"But the cancer?"

"I got rid of all I could, your power stopped me from taking the rest. I am sorry."

"Thank you."

"I wish I could do more…" Sam didn't get to finish knowing what Gudrun was saying as she turned away from her and leapt into Thor's arms surprising everyone, he stumbled but remained standing. She could feel his chest rumbling so knew he was laughing. She smiled holding onto him tighter, he had done it she was home or not quite she was looking forward to returning to her mother but this was the first step.

"Why are you hugging me I feel as though I have failed you." he said once he placed her back on the floor.

"You did what you could beside not many humans can say they have been here, also you never know I could get better on my own. I have bet this cancer before I am sure I can do it again. You may not have done much but trust me on this it was enough. Just got to have faith." Sam said grinning making the others in the room stand in silence. They respected her for her attitude and Frigga felt her heart break just the slightest as Gudrun had told them that the child will die from this she just didn't have the heart to tell her.

Gudrun ran several other tests that didn't take as long as Sam thought they would be but at the end she still did not know what it was that was different about Sam and why she couldn't heal her. Sam keeping her promise to her supposed father had no intent on revealing what she remembered even though it was actually hazy so she wasn't technically lying.

She was back in her room with Lady Sif as Thor was talking with his mother and father trying to come up with an alternative to help save her, so she was told to wait here. She looked at her arm to see the burn she received in her dream world and found herself fascinated with it. She moved to the window and sat down because she still felt really tired and weak. Sif had sent for a serving girl who had returned with a tray of food with fruit, bread and meat but still Sam didn't eat much this concerned Lady Sif. Sam didn't know what to say Gudrun said the cancer was mostly gone but she wasn't feeling any different, she felt light headed and exhausted so pulling some covers over her she rested against the wall and closed her eyes. She was woken by Queen Frigga she saw Sit standing against the wall.

"We will have a feast tonight and Thor has agreed to take you back to Midgard." She stated Sam nodded even though she wasn't feeling very hungry she enjoyed the luxury of bathing and the queen doing her hair even if it was a just the wig it was the thought that counted. Once again she found herself in the dining hall filled with Asgardians. The warmth she felt in the room made her smile she knew the atmosphere was a happy one. She still found it weird not being able to hear but could sense what was happening around her. She sat next to Frigga and noticed a couple of strange looks from some of the soldiers. After the feast she was allowed outside with Thor and Sif they gave her a tour around the castle grounds and wow she couldn't think of any word that could describe it that would give the place justice. They walked past the stables here she saw they weren't just horses in the stables some of them had wings. Thor saw her eyeing up one of the Pegasus's he waved over the horse master he had already seen he interest and knew what the Prince was going to ask. That was how she fell asleep up in the air leaning against Lady Sif as they flew around Asgard.

The next morning she was taken back to the bifrost where she really looked over Heimdale he bowed his head to her and wished her luck before returning to his post. She was surprised to get a farewell from the royal family. She hugged Frigga and bowed to Odin they exchanged pleasantries but it was time for Sif and Thor to take her home. At least this time she was able to stand without being carried but Thor still held her hand tightly as they entered the bifrost. This reminded her of the time she and Alexa went on the rollercoaster, she wasn't a big fan of the drop and weightless sensation that she felt. They landed back on Earth in the middle of no where, she looked around and shielded her eyes as the sun bore down on them. A few minutes later she wasn't surprised to see SUVs pull up she grinned as she recognised her family she was of Thor's brace and ran to her mother hugging her tightly. She felt her mother kiss her head and return the hug, this is what she had missed. The depressing feelings she had over not being healed fully evaporated as she clung to her mother. Things after that seemed to speed up she hugged each family member, her Philly was there with Mel and she couldn't stop the smile as she hugged her uncle. Steve, Natasha, Clint and Tony were there they all made their way back to the Avengers tower. Where the questions came tenfold but the room became silent when they found out she was not healed. By this point Sam left the room with Alexa as the adults all tried coming up with a plan. In their room Sam caught up with Alexa turned out she was gone for a month and in that time Alexa and their mother had been worried sick. Alexa tried comforting Sam but she shrugged her off she knew she was going to die and had accepted that. She knew that her power could not save her she had asked her father and because she was only half what he was she wouldn't heal the sickness he said if she was hurt it would heal her but not this disease. How messed up was that, she wanted to tell Alexa about their dad as she was the one that was interested in him out of the two of them Sam was happy with Maria that was all she needed. She described Asgard to the best of her ability but knew she was not giving it justice she told her about Frigga and Odin how much he reminded her of Nick. She told her about the Pegasus ride and ended up falling asleep next to her. Maria had come to check on them, the conversation downstairs did not help at all Thor had stated he would remain on Earth she was surprised that Lady Sif did too. Then again she knew the effect Sam had on people and couldn't fault them for staying. She entered the room to see Sam asleep on Alexa who looked up at her she had tears in her eyes and Maria knew why she was crying. That had her slamming her commander expression in place.

"She's accepted it." Alexa stated looking to her mother.

"I know."

"Is there nothing that can be done?"

"No, chemo isn't working I don't want to put her through that again if it doesn't work. We are still trying to think of a plan." Maria replied trying to give her daughter hope.

"It isn't fair."

"I know." Maria told her moving over and kissing her on the forehead.

Two weeks had past since Sam returned and she was once again victim to her cancer, she felt worse then before but pushed it aside. Right now she was focused on her family trying to get them ready for what was to come. She spent all her time with somebody in her family or her friends. She had written letters and recorded messages saved to hard drives, she had also recorded a small album with her band thanks to Tony. She was working him in his lab making something small for each of her friends she was now working on the last thing. She stopped working for a second pausing in her work.

"Tony." She stated he paused his work to turn to her when she fell to the floor causing a clatter.

"Shit. Maria." He shouted no doubt Jarvis has informed the others of what had happened he rushed to Sam picking her up so she was in a sitting position her eyes fluttered open and she was having a difficult time trying to keep her eyes open.

"Finished it." She stated giving him a small smile.

"Just because you finished it doesn't mean now is your time. You have to give them it." Tony commented

"So tired."

"You hang on." He all but shouted picking her up and moving her through the hallway running into Maria and Natasha who were running towards him. He took her to the medical bay set up where Bruce worked with Simmons but there wasn't much they could do. They made her comfortable. Her family gathered around the room as Sam's breaths became more-shallow her eyes opened but even that the others could tell how much effort it took her. She was holding her sister and mother hands or more specific they were holding hers. She gave them a small smile before closing her eyes once again. That was the last time she opened her eyes.


	20. Chapter 20

Maria Hill chapter 20 (epilogue)

Two days late Sam was buried everyone was surprised to see Odin and Frigga come down they had stated she had a true Asgardian Spirit and would be in the halls of Valhalla. Her friends and Family each were given a small gift as she had requested. Skye was given a watch with an AI built into it, this was also given to Alexa but her one was different it had Sam's voice as the voice. Fitz got his monkey a robotic one that she and Tony had built with an AI that would help him in the field. Wanda as given a stark phone with Sam's recorded teaching in how to play the guitar, Jimmy was given her guitar with the inscription in the back of never stop believing. Pietro was given a bracket that generated a shield that would protect him as he ran. Natasha and Clint were given letters and weapons each had an inside joke to it Clint was also given a trophy with meatballs on it with best meatballs award (one dish wonder) engraved in it. Tony was given her technology that she had made and he promised her he would manufacture it completing her dream. Coulson got his mini version of Lola that could fly, May got a battle Stave with the inscription of Family is everything on one side and on the other don't forget who you are. Izzy, Victoria and Bobbie each got a necklace with a different pendent, Izzy a heart with Warrior Hart inscribed in in, Bobbie was a round circle with two battle staves in a crisscross position with the words Amazon warrior, and Vic got a hand with the words be you on it. Nick got an AI with a copy of the album with special edition she knew how much he supported her music. Steve got given a ring that had him confused but the small note attached made it clear don't wait too long, basically giving him her blessing. Maria got letters the hard drives and a necklace, this was made to look like her dog tags from when she worked in the military before SHILED but on one there was SHIELDs logo and on the other was a dragons head she was also given her own AI giving her the option of her voice or an Irish one. She sat there reading the letters over and over she got the jist, explaining she knew an out there father but she chose her, that she appreciated everything she did for her and not to shut herself off from the world. Sam told her to go to Paris sit in front of the Eiffel Tower, go to Rome go to the Coliseum, go to England walk across the bridge and stand in the London eye. Told her not to close off from the world or to hunker down at work. To spend time with Alexa and not to forget to have fun.

Maria had two amazing children, she still does in a way but now one is dead and life moved on, she went to all the places Sam wanted to go taking Alexa with her. She was finally at peace, this was Maria's story about family she may have lost one member but she has never been closer to those she loves to this day she has been keeping her promise to her daughter. Alexa is officially an adult she turned 21 and surprising her family had joined SHIELD in memory of her sister always looking at things in a different light. The avengers are well rehearsed in saving the world and have fought off many threats but always kept the thought of the 15 year old girl that stole their hearts. Maria and Steve got married and they played a video Sam had made before she had died and their first dance was to a song that she and Jimmy had recorded well there wasn't a dry eye left in the room. Skye became a high ranking agent and Coulson and May finally got together. Maria found it hard but taking it one day at a time she too found herself moving on the story of her daughter was spoken all throughout Asgard the human accepted by Odin and Frigga blessed as one of them this made her smile for the first time without getting teary. As for her father he made no move to Earth until one day when Maria came home there was a picture two dragons one clearly an adult the other smaller with an amazing sunset in the background sitting on her bed. Maria placed this picture next to the one Sam had drawn and smiled knowing she was with her father and at peace.

 **AN: That is the end of this story I hope you enjoyed it, I love to hear your thoughts. Thanks for reading. Rubyrach**


End file.
